<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Give So Much (Not Enough) by skinsuk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573919">Give So Much (Not Enough)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuk/pseuds/skinsuk'>skinsuk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Louis, DILF Harry, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Feminine Louis Tomlinson, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Louis, M/M, Mummy Louis, Mutual Pining, Parents Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuk/pseuds/skinsuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“For my little lion,” Louis slid the smoothie bowl in front of Oscar, letting him dig in with his little hands. “And for daddy.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He didn’t process the bowl in front of him, the push across the table causing a raspberry to roll off and fall on his lap, because Louis calling himself mummy may make him feel all sorts of mushy emotions, but Louis addressing Harry as daddy was suddenly having a very different effect on him. Since when did Louis saying daddy out loud render him speechless?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Daddy’s still sleepy, but we’re up bright and early right Ossie?” Louis’ cooing shook him out of his daze. The man coughed, picking the raspberry off his lap and swallowing it with unintentional, and very unnecessary, eye contact with Louis. “Well, is it better than your protein smoothies and why?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Harry chuckled, spooning another heap of the strawberry banana goodness into his mouth, “Way better sweetheart.”<em></em></em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em><br/><em>A friends to lovers au with tons of mama Louis and domesticity.</em></em><br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Tess Ward, Louis Tomlinson/Alex Turner (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bottom Louis Fic Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi all :) this is my first ever fic on this account and I'm so excited about it. I love, BLP, BLFF and the mods with all my heart. I enojyed the fic fest so much last year and just had to take part this year and I'm glad I did, this was a fun ride. I fell in love with the prompt from the first time I saw it and although I tweaked quite alot of elements from the original prompt, I hope I still did it justice and that you all enjoy it. Louis in this fic is the loml, so sweet and maternal and caring, babygirl louis, basically irl louis hehe I hope you love him &lt;3 </p>
<p>This fic could never be completed without Rebecca, my beta, who kept me motivated and her comments always pushed me to write more. I love you thank you for being so kind and so supportive through out, you've told me too many sweet things about this work, I can't thank you enough for taking the time to edit all this, sorry for making a billion mistakes in every sentence rip.<br/>The artwork for this fic was made by the extremely talented Aida, I still don't know what I did to deserve such lovely friends who do all this for me just to help me out. I love the artwork so much, Aida is a genius and so sweet, thank you for making me the perfect family portrait of Louis, Harry and Oscar &lt;3<br/>Emma and Miles, for being the most incredibly supportive mods ever. Thank you for the encouragement, the writing tips and all the hardwork you guys put into BLP and the BLFF, the blouis community owes you guys everything &lt;3 If I wasn't so scared of disappointing blouie mommy Emma, this fic would never be done in time hehe.<br/>Thank you Roya for making me the Harry edit for the moodboards and all of my mutuals on twitter who showed so much enthusiasm and love for this fic whenever I would talk about it. I hope you guys love this xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                 </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had been best friends for as long as Louis could remember, all the way back to freshers week at Imperial. They met at a club, Louis couldn’t remember which one because they got plastered that night club hopping. But he was a friend of a friend, and they all ended up becoming one extended group of northerners experiencing London firsthand, for the first time, together.</p>
<p>Their first year, they lived five minutes apart from each other and Louis would spend most of his free time hanging around the sports fields where Harry would run and work as an assistant coach for the local Children’s Football Team. He would bring his homework out to the bleachers, and sit there until Harry would bound up the stairs, sweat still dripping from his forehead and a towel wrapped around his neck, to kiss Louis’ cheek before they made their way back home. They decided Harry would move into Louis’ building the next year, and they lived a floor apart for the next two years. But for the longest time, Louis hid his real feelings.</p>
<p>Most people, if they saw them together on a night out or grabbing lunch before Louis’ 2pm lecture, would assume they were a couple. Harry was very physical, he liked holding Louis, liked having his arms wrapped around him, always kissing his cheek and nuzzling his neck and ruffling his hair. And their friends would always tease them about kicking the door in and getting together, and while Louis would feel his chest warm up, Harry would laugh it off. As if it was impossible for them to ever be together. Louis’ friends would tell him, <em> You’re basically in a relationship, you guys spend every minute together, hell, you have most of your clothes at his place, he has his Xbox at our place. </em>But really, he only had a jumper that he threw up on a few nights ago in Harry’s laundry and a pair of socks he kicked off before having a study session with the boy. And Harry only had his Xbox as Louis’ place because his tv broke down and his flatmates didn’t put together enough to repair it. Sure he had Harry’s long cuddles and warm jackets to wear and Harry would open doors for him and pay for his drinks and hold his hand on the tube, but he didn’t have Harry the way he wanted. And for the longest time, Louis was okay with that. </p>
<p>When Imperial ended, they parted ways for a while. They would call and text, and go out for lunch or drinks every now and then, but with their busy schedules, soon it became a once a week thing, and then they wouldn’t go out unless it was organised by mutual friends. After they had moved out of student housing, Louis rented a place with one of his old flat mates, Carrie, and Harry moved out of Kensington as the sports facilities he worked at were on the outskirts of London. </p>
<p>They trusted their friendship, they knew that they could go weeks without talking and then grab coffee together and it would all feel like they still lived together. But weeks turned into months, and they would miss each other's calls by an hour, or their schedules wouldn’t line up to meet for drinks and soon enough their new normal was without each other. For a while, Louis was too busy to notice, if it wasn’t for the gnawing at his heart every time he did call or see Harry, or the desperation to melt into his arms and go back to being them. Even if they were just best friends.</p>
<p>Louis continued his studies into Child Psychology while Harry went on to start working for local football clubs as a Physiotherapist. He wanted to be a professional footballer as a kid, but when he didn’t make the cut for his college team, he decided a Physiotherapist was the next best thing. During his time at post-grad, Louis dated three men, and his friends never failed to point out that every man looked like the one before, who looked like Harry. Louis thought that was offensive because none of the men came close to Harry’s looks, charm or wit, but he’d never say it out loud because he had to pretend that he was over his schoolyard crush on Harry. </p>
<p>He had moved on, just like Harry did with his long term girlfriend Camille. He had upgraded as a Physiotherapist for London’s biggest and most reputable football club, and Louis knew from Facebook statuses and word of mouth that Harry was doing great for himself. He was happy for him, happy that he was living a more than comfortable life and doing what he loved the most, but he couldn’t help but feel jealous of the women who would get to be beside Harry during the biggest moments of his life. Before graduation, Louis was the one taking Harry out to drinks after his first big internship at the club, and Louis was the one Harry would twirl around in his arms every time they won a game. He wanted to be the one seeing Harry succeed next to him, wanted to share that happiness with him. Most of all, he wanted to be the one having Harry’s baby, however impossible and ridiculous the idea was, he wanted all that with the man. But all he could do was leave a <em> Congratulations! </em> on his Facebook posts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Camille was French, and a model, Harry met her at one of the club’s parties. They dated for six years, and had a baby boy, Oscar. He ended up being the reason Camille left, and Louis came back into Harry’s life, hands full of presents for his baby and a warmth blooming in his chest. At Oscar’s baby shower, Louis knew, something had reignited between them. </p>
<p>“Louis?” Harry’s voice was deep as molasses and warmed Louis up like it always did. He wore an eccentric blue and yellow suit of sorts, and his hair was short and parted in the middle. Louis could feel his throat choke up looking at him. “You came!”</p>
<p>“Hi. Of course I did, you’re having a baby,” Louis said, offering him a bright smile when Harry advanced to wrap his arms around him, the presents Louis carried between their bodies. </p>
<p>The difference between thirty-two year old Harry and the Harry Louis remembered was evident then. Louis could no longer feel the softness of fresher’s five pressing against his chest, or the smoothness of his thick arms. He was bigger, much bigger, probably due to the high intensity training at the prestigious club he was working for, and his arms were covered in tattoo sleeves. </p>
<p>Harry brought him a beer and let him place the presents on the table with the others, “Come, I’ll introduce you to the baby mama.” There was a grin on his face, something Louis had missed being the reason for. </p>
<p>Louis had seen Camille before, at a few parties and on the internet, but as she stood in front of him, she glowed. Her hands rested on her bump and pasty yellow hair stuck to the sides of her face. Harry went to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her bump. Louis missed the wince from Camille, and the eyeroll. </p>
<p>Harry couldn’t wipe the grin off of his face, and Louis felt his heart crushing in a tight fist, bringing him back to the time when he would make Harry that happy. “Cam, this is my best friend from Imperial. Louis, this is Camille, she’s having my baby.”</p>
<p>Camille and Harry were having a boy, and after their introductions she strolled away with her entourage of beautiful women Louis swore he had seen plastered over magazines and advertisements,</p>
<p>Harry wrapped an arm around his shoulder and took him around the room. They had still been texting on and off, but hadn’t really talked in a while, so they took their time relaying everything that had happened in the past year and then some. Harry’s life had revolved around his team, his baby, and his relationship going down the drain. For the first time that evening, Louis saw his smile fade away. </p>
<p>But with every sentence Louis spoke, he could see Harry’s face lighting back up, his hands getting familiar on Louis’ back and shoulders, his throaty laughter surrounding them. At some point, they recounted memories from Imperial, Louis ending up in giggles, a little tipsy, hiding his face in Harry’s broad shoulder. The man’s arm was wrapped around him, and their beers were tipping over and sloshing onto their shoes. Louis didn’t mind, they were only his favourite pair. They didn’t get very many strange looks from Harry and Camille’s friends as the two were all over each other at a celebration for Harry’s baby with another woman. Louis figured this was normal to them, and his assumptions were confirmed when he saw a tall, skinny blonde man walk up to Camille and kiss her on the mouth. </p>
<p>“I’m scared,” Harry confessed when the baby shower was dying down besides a few people milling about the dessert bar. </p>
<p>They sat on the steps leading to the hall, and Louis laid his head as close to Harry’s shoulder as he could without feeling like he was crossing the boundary he felt between them. A boundary slowly breaking away with every moment they shared that night. </p>
<p>“About the baby?” </p>
<p>“About raising him without his mother. How am I going to give him the same love?” </p>
<p>“You’re his father Harry. You’re going to love him unconditionally, and give him everything you possibly can. Plus I’m still in the area you know, I’ll always be there if you’re in a muddle.” </p>
<p>Louis bit the inside of his cheek when he realised he had offered his care to his best friend whom he had just reconnected with. But Louis knew their friendship was bigger than the time lost between them. It felt like they had never parted ways, they had the same chemistry flowing between them.</p>
<p>Harry turned to kiss the side of Louis’ forehead, the way he always did. Louis felt his ears turn pink. He was thirty, and he felt like a sixteen year old kissing his crush. He forgot how normal Harry’s kisses and cuddles were to him all those years ago. And how much more they meant in that moment. </p>
<p>“I’m going to see you around, right?” Harry looked hopeful, and something stirred in Louis’ stomach when Harry helped him put his coat on.</p>
<p>“Yeah, definitely. I’ll uh, text you, or something.” The entire evening they had felt comfortable and like their old selves around each other, but the bubble had burst when Louis had to leave. </p>
<p>“I really hope you find a place soon.” </p>
<p>“Me too, it’ll be nice to see each other more often. And the baby too, he has to be close to his future favourite uncle right?” </p>
<p>Louis was supposed to leave ten minutes ago, but Harry’s hand was warm and heavy on his waist, and Camille was packing up the presents with the blonde man from earlier. </p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re back Louis,” Harry spoke softly, fist clenching when he removed his hand from Louis’ waist. He wondered what Harry meant, he had never left.</p>
<p>His Uber arrived and his phone wouldn’t stop beeping. He leaned up on his toes and pressed a kiss to Harry’s scruffy cheek, “Good night Harry.” <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Once the baby was born and Camille signed over custody to Harry, she left for New York and Harry never heard from her again. Louis himself had recently broken up with an Economics professor who was far too uptight and unfunny for Louis’ tastes, but he had a comfortable flat he let Louis move into and was generous in <em>everything </em>he gave.Louis had saved enough for his big move into a luxury complex and when Harry introduced him to his estate agent at the shower, Louis ended up landing a deposit on a unit right above Harry’s. It was like second year of university all over again, living a floor away from each other, except this time Oscar was a big part of who they were and where they stood. </p>
<p>As soon as Louis met Oscar for the first time, when he was only a few weeks old, he fell in love with the baby boy. He had Harry’s green eyes and wide nose and wisps of chocolate hair. Louis had experience with newborns, taking care of his own siblings and babysitting, so he managed to teach Harry how to make Oscar’s milk and change his nappies. </p>
<p>He was amused when the man struggled with swaddling the newborn, and giggled when Harry got pee on his hands while changing him. The first few times Oscar threw up milk on Harry’s shoulder, the man freaked out. </p>
<p>“It’s normal Harry, he just drank more than he needed to. That’s why you need to burp, and I know you have some towels around here somewhere,” Louis suggested. He found Harry the towels, and taught him the correct way to hold Oscar under his bottom, rather than the rugby hold Harry had gotten used to. “It’s your baby, Harry. You’re going to get used to it soon enough.” </p>
<p>Harry would watch in wonder as Louis’ small hands easily held a cranky newborn and buttoned up his onesie, before laying him down across his shoulder, his movements smooth and delicate. It was February and Louis was on holiday from his school, so he’d spend most days with Oscar and Harry who was on paternity leave. He still had a lot to learn from Louis, but his favourite moments were watching Louis put Oscar down for his afternoon nap, with Louis usually curled up on the rocking chair in the nursery and a sleeping baby on his torso. Or Louis pestering him about folding Oscar’s laundry and not just stashing it all in the drawers. Harry didn’t understand why it was such a big deal because the baby’s clothes were barely the size of Harry’s palm, but when he found Louis surrounded with tiny onesies and booties, folding away, he didn’t care about anything other than the vision of Louis in the nursery rocking Oscar in a baby sling. Harry liked that very much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry’s mother Anne started living with him for the first few months, to help him settle in and look after the baby when Harry was at work. Louis and Anne had met before during their Imperial days, but they really got acquainted when Louis would come over to help out with Oscar. He had quickly grown attached to the baby who would often whine and look around the room when he couldn’t find Louis. With both his mother and best friend beside him, Harry felt like his baby had the best care in the world. He was finally at a place where he felt comfortable enough to get back into a relationship without feeling guilty about Camille or Oscar.</p>
<p>On Oscar’s fourth month birthday, Louis bought a small strawberry cake and balloons on the way from work to celebrate with Anne and Harry. To his surprise, a tall woman opened the door. She was barefoot and carrying a cake. A strawberry cake. Louis blinked at her for a few moments. </p>
<p>“Can I help you?” she asked. Louis knew a forced polite smile when he saw one. </p>
<p>“Um, are Anne and Harry home?” he shifted the balloons in his hand and smiled when he saw Anne coming towards the door.</p>
<p>“Come on in Louis, we were just waiting for you,” she kissed his cheek and he smiled at the strange woman, who stood aside as Anne and Louis walked in. Harry was in the living room, Oscar on his lap and a camera set up on top of the mantle. </p>
<p>“I come bearing presents!” he cooed at the baby, setting the cake and balloons on the island before washing his hands to grab Oscar from Harry. </p>
<p>“You shouldn't have, we picked up stuff on the way here.” Harry looked uncomfortable when Louis’ smile fell and the woman started playing with Oscar before Louis had the chance to greet the baby. </p>
<p>“Well you should’ve told me, Anne asked me to pick stuff up, and I’ve been doing it the past two months.” Louis smiled. </p>
<p>“Just more cake for us, and more balloons for our little Ossie.” He made grabby hands towards the baby, who he knew would want to come into his arms, away from the strange woman who smelt like strong flowery perfume and wore a gaudy necklace that Louis knew would irritate the baby. </p>
<p>“Happy four month birthday little lion.” Louis kissed Oscar’s soft cheeks, nuzzling his forehead to breathe in the comforting baby scent he had missed ever since his siblings grew up. </p>
<p>“Louis, this is Tess, she’s a chef at Marcel’s.” Harry held the blonde’s hand in his. Marcel’s was a fancy restaurant in Soho, Louis loved their lasagna. </p>
<p>“It’s so nice to meet you,” she came in to give Louis a hug, squishing Oscar between them. He whined and suckled on Louis’ collarbone. </p>
<p>“Should we cut my little baby’s cake now? Yes we should,” Anne cooed as she brought in drinks for the adults and a bib for Ossie. </p>
<p>Tess left after a few drinks and made a show of kissing Harry at the door, who’s hand was sitting firmly on her back. Louis couldn't help but move out of the view to help Anne clean up in the kitchen. </p>
<p>“She’s lovely isn’t she,” Louis passed the woman a clean plate to dry off, “Harry seems to like her.”</p>
<p>“Oscar didn’t.”</p>
<p>“Oscar’s a shy boy. Besides, Harry needs to get out and get a life I guess,” Louis offered a weak smile.</p>
<p>“Do you really think so Louis?” Anne looked concerned, like she knew more than she was letting on. </p>
<p>“Yeah. He’s young and hands-” Harry walked in, carrying a sleeping Oscar, “I’ll go put him to bed.” Instead of finishing his slip up, Louis gently took the baby from his father and left, knowing Anne’s eyes were glued to his retrieving back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne had been distraught when she had to leave, her husband was missing her miserably. Before Harry dropped her off at the train station, she told him how much she trusted Louis. How much love she saw in his eyes for Oscar, how she believed he could take much better care of Oscar, and Harry when needed, than herself. Harry agreed, Louis and Oscar were attached at the hip, literally. Louis was great at raising Oscar, and not once did Harry feel selfish for letting his best friend raise his baby all on his own. He figured late night milk runs were more than enough work for a first time father, right? Besides, Louis was far better at this baby business than himself.</p>
<p>Because his relationship with Tess was developing, Harry stopped coming home for his lunch on Wednesdays because Tess had a lunch break that coincided, and Louis no longer found himself curled up next to the man in front of the television after they had put the baby to bed. In fact, Louis started spending less time at Harry’s flat. Most days, he’d pick up Oscar when the babysitter had to leave and take him on walks in his stroller, or do tummy time at his own flat. He’d get off from work much earlier than Harry did, and could accommodate naps and soft play in his schedule. He loved his time with Oscar, if only it was just one more reminder of what he could never have with Harry. With Tess’ ongrowing presence in Harry’s life, he felt whatever they had built in the last few months of them raising Oscar together, was slowly slipping away. As if it had never existed. </p>
<p>“Louis, where’s Ossie? The babysitter just called me to tell me she’s going home.” Louis could hear the sounds of the team practicing in the back when Harry spoke into the phone. </p>
<p>Oscar babbled and chewed on his pacifier, “He’s with me. We’re picking out a cake.”</p>
<p>“A cake? Whatever, can you keep him for the night? I’m going to dinner with Tess at her parent’s house and I think I’m gonna crash at hers.” </p>
<p>“Dinner? Harry, it’s Ossie’s six months, we had to take pictures remember?” Louis reminded the man, paying for the peanut butter cake at the same time. Oscar had a newfound love for all things peanut.</p>
<p>“Fuck, you should’ve reminded me.” Louis had reminded him, multiple times while sending him photoshoot ideas for six month birthdays. “It must have slipped my mind. I already agreed to Tess’ dinner a week ago, and I can’t exactly bail on her parents, Louis.” Louis knew what Harry sounded like under stress, and he rolled his eyes as he left the bakery, “We’ll take pictures tomorrow, it’s not a big deal. It’s not like he’ll remember any of this.”</p>
<p>So instead of their monthly progress photoshoot, Louis and Oscar watched tele, ate cake and napped on Louis’ sofa. </p>
<p>“You don’t miss daddy anyways, hm little lion? You’ve got me don’t you, you’ve got Loulou,” Louis cooed, patting the baby’s back as he laid on Louis’ shoulder.</p>
<p>He had <em> Dynasty </em>playing in the background, he didn’t feel one bit guilty watching ahead of Harry. He didn’t care, if Harry wanted to skip out on his baby’s birthday, then he can skip out on Fallon having a fake marriage. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tess placed a perfectly manicured hand on Harry’s bicep, “Why are you in a mood?”</p>
<p>“Louis is mad at me,” Harry sighed, “I completely forgot today was Oscar’s six month.”</p>
<p>“He’s so naggy, I swear anyone would think he’s the baby mama.” </p>
<p>Harry shrugged her hand off his shoulder, “He’s just sensitive about Ossie. He takes good care of him.”</p>
<p>“Mhm, let me take good care of you. My bedroom at my parents has a queen sized bed,” Tess giggled as she slid into Harry’s lap, the man’s hands were on either side of his thighs, but he didn’t feel the familiar warmth pooling in his stomach like the other times when Tess would make an advance. </p>
<p>“I just feel bad you know, I feel like I haven’t been giving him enough time,” Harry said, offering the woman a smile when she kissed his jaw. </p>
<p>“Him being your son or Louis?” The blonde leaned back, staring at Harry. Harry had nothing to say, he didn’t know himself who he meant. Both, he meant both. </p>
<p>“Oscar. I haven’t exactly been dad of the year,” Harry murmured, kissing back when Tess grabbed the back of his head and pressed against him. </p>
<p>“You’ve been a great daddy though,” she whispered against his mouth. His hands fell off her waist, his nose wrinkled at the term and he sighed as he helped her off his lap. “What’s wrong, are you not into that or something?”</p>
<p>He shook his head, “We’re gonna be late for dinner.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day Harry stayed at home and set up the blue bedsheets Louis had asked for as a backdrop for the pictures, sent the babysitter home, and dressed Oscar up in the football team onesie Louis had insisted on. When the man got home, Harry and Oscar were nearly falling into a nap on the sofa. </p>
<p>“You set everything up.” Louis’ smile was blinding when Oscar squirmed out of Harry’s grasp and let Louis pick him up. He instantly started suckling on his exposed collarbone, making Louis rub his small back. “Let me freshen up and we’ll take the pictures.” </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“This one is my favourite! I’m pretty sure there’s one from his first month where he’s making the exact same face,” Louis gushed, one arm holding Oscar to his hip and the other scrolling through Harry’s camera. “He’s growing up so fast, look at you little lion, you are so big! Yes you are.” Oscar squealed when Louis grabbed his foot and kissed it, the moment pulling at Harry’s heartstrings. </p>
<p>He couldn’t understand how someone could love a child so immensely when it wasn’t even their own. But then again, this was Louis, and he had a lot of love to give. Harry knew this firsthand. He saw it in his eyes when he watched Louis put the baby to bed, in his gentle movements when he handled the newborn, in his soft whispers and kisses, holding Oscar close to his chest with a protective hand on his back. There was something about Louis, small and slender and sweet, lovingly holding Harry’s baby in his arms like he was made for it. It made Harry a little dizzy, with want and desire. Desire that he was almost uncomfortable with.</p>
<p>This was Louis, his best friend who was finally back in his life. Louis loved kids, and Louis was caring and loving and Oscar meant a lot to him and that was it. There should be nothing more to it. But he couldn’t bring himself to think of Tess in Louis’ position. She didn’t seem to be as comfortable around Ossie, partly because she was always trying to get into his pants and they couldn’t exactly talk about his baby son then, and partly because Oscar would shriek and cry every time she tried getting close to him. Harry felt himself smile when he wondered if Louis had cast some spell on his son, he certainly was Ossie’s absolute favourite. He would be damned if he ruined that bond by bringing someone else between them and letting them take Oscar away from Louis, not that Louis would ever let that happen. He knew Louis could be a bit of a mother hen and it was pretty funny watching Louis act territorial over Oscar when Tess was around. He was glad Louis was that comfortable, and he never wanted to rip that comfort from him. </p>
<p>Louis loved spending time with Oscar. He enjoyed taking the baby on walks and picnics, pointing out birds and flowers, waving at all the dogs and friendly strangers, or simply having Oscar giggle and squeal in the trolley as Louis grocery shopped. But when Harry would ask Louis to take Oscar for the night because he had a date with Tess, Louis would feel an unwarranted burst of jealousy. He wanted to say no, wanted to go into Harry’s flat and watch loud television with Oscar, make his presence known, show Harry that spending the night cuddled up with his baby and best friend was far better than letting that woman sink her claws deeper into him. But he couldn’t, so he agreed to babysitting for the night. </p>
<p>When Louis came to pick Oscar up, Tess opened the door. The first thing Louis noticed was that she was wearing Harry’s favourite night shirt, and stood barefoot. Her hair was tied up, and Louis could smell dinner cooking. She looked domestic and comfortable. Louis felt his throat tighten up when he saw Oscar in his highchair by the kitchen. </p>
<p>He swallowed his discomfort. “Um, I was here to pick Oscar up.”</p>
<p>“Oh. We were just about to have dinner, I don’t think you need to take him today.” </p>
<p>“But Harry asked me to-”</p>
<p>“Tess, why is the kitchen smoking? Louis? Where’s Ossie?” Harry walked out, dripping wet from his shower and a towel wrapped around his waist.</p>
<p>“I’m here to pick him up.”</p>
<p>“I’m making dinner!”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“What? I thought we were ordering out, you’re cooking?” Harry asked in confusion. Louis was still standing outside the door and Tess looked like she didn’t exactly want him inside the house. “Come in Lou, Ossie’s been waiting.”</p>
<p>“Harry, babe, I thought we could have a nice family dinner. You, me and Ossie,” Tess said, her hands on both her hips. </p>
<p>Louis winced when she called him Ossie. She could barely hold him without complaining about how fidgety he was. Louis didn’t know what non fidgety eight month olds she had experience with.</p>
<p>Harry looked conflicted, but when Oscar babbled at him, he smiled. “Sure. That sounds lovely.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Louis suddenly felt like he was intruding. He felt uncomfortable, and it was a strange feeling because he had gotten so used to being at Harry’s flat and being with Oscar, he felt as he was part of it, part of Harry and Oscar’s life enough to feel possessive over them and their space. But he realised he was just Harry’s best friend helping him take care of his kid. Tess was Harry’s girlfriend. He knew Harry wanted a real family for Oscar at some point, he had just hoped that he was the person Harry would want to build that family with. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have a good night you two. Give Ossie a kiss from me.” Louis smiled politely, and Tess shut the door as he turned to leave. </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you invite him in?” Harry asked when Tess walked into the kitchen.</p>
<p>She took a bite of whatever she was cooking, “I said family dinner, Harry.” </p>
<p>“Louis is family.”</p>
<p>“No. He isn’t. He’s your best friend who acts like an obnoxious wife, it’s weird.” She rolled her eyes, nearly slamming plates onto the island. </p>
<p>“No, this is weird. Since when do you cook for me?”</p>
<p>“I’m a chef Harry, in case you forgot. And I’m cooking for us.” She squeezed Oscar’s cheek, the baby blowing a spit bubble which made her grimace. “Am I doing something wrong? Can’t I do one nice thing for my boyfriend and his baby?”</p>
<p>Louis always called Oscar <em> there </em>baby. Sometimes he’d even call him his baby, and tease Harry about being Oscar’s favourite. </p>
<p>“I appreciate this, I do. I just felt like you made Louis uncomfortable.” He grabbed Tess’ hand, caressing it to calm her down. </p>
<p>“Well don’t you think it’s strange that he got so uncomfortable looking at your girlfriend? It’s almost as if he’s jealous or something,” she scoffed, “I’m trying to make an effort Harry. I know how much Oscar means to you and I know you’ve been feeling horrible lately. I did this so you can spend time with him, and with me you know?”</p>
<p>He turned to coo at the baby, “You’re right. I missed my baby boy.” When Tess wrapped her arms around his neck, he kissed her, “And you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Louis had a school event he was caught up in for the next week and a half, and he missed Oscar and Harry terribly during that time. He didn’t have the chance to have lunch with Oscar or see Harry in the evenings, and he could hear that Tess was over more nights than not. It didn’t bother him, he wouldn’t let it bother him. Harry needed that, he had always been someone who constantly needed a partner. The last time Louis remembers him going a long time without dating someone was university. Granted, he felt a little stupid. He had just come back into Harry’s life and staked claim over him and his baby like they were his all along. And Tess was a reminder that Louis needed to give them space, and take a break himself. Harry had a baby and a girlfriend, and all this time Louis thought he had Harry and Oscar but really all he had was school work and a cold right side of the bed. </p>
<p>He had been presumptuous and entitled to walk into Oscar and Harry’s lives and pretend to be a part of it because that’s what he had always wanted. A baby and a family, although he’d never say it out loud that he wanted that with Harry. If he really wanted to make those dreams for the future come true, he had to start somewhere, and getting a man was the first step to it. </p>
<p>When Carrie heard his dilemma, she set him up with a musician friend of hers, Alex. They saw him perform at a bar and Alex and him hit it off on the first night. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you have a kid?” Alex asked him on their first date, head tilted to the side.</p>
<p>“No, um, no Oscar’s my best friend’s son. I just uh, babysit him often. We live in the same building.” Louis looked at the picture of Oscar on his lockscreen fondly, before smiling up at Alex, “You’ll meet him sometime, he’s an angel.” </p>
<p>They took shots of whatever Alex’s entourage was having, and Louis grimaced when it burned his throat. Maybe it was dim lighting or the fact that Louis was desperate, but Alex looked like he was ready to take Louis apart and eat him right up. And Louis needed exactly that. </p>
<p>His hands were small on Alex’s toned chest, peeking through his silky blouse and he was getting increasingly bold with his movements, grabbing Louis’ ass and pulling his cheeks apart through his jeans. Louis was glad the club was dark when Alex pulled him up onto the bar, giving Louis no choice but to wrap his legs around the man’s slim hips. </p>
<p>“Come backstage with me,” he whispered, voice deep and reminding Louis of his wet dreams about other tall men with dark hair and rich voices. Louis nodded into his neck, calming himself down by breathing into his expensive cologne. He wanted this, he needed the distraction and Alex seemed gifted when Louis’ knee pressed against his crotch so he wasn’t complaining. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Louis was sprawled across the couch in Alex’s dressing room, the jeans he was wearing were somewhere in the room and Alex was lighting up a joint, one of his hands rubbing the inside of Louis’ thigh. Louis didn’t mind the smoke, but he didn’t appreciate it either. </p>
<p>Alex tugged on his arm, “Come here.” He held Louis’ chin, his thumb slipping into his mouth to push down on his tongue. Before Louis knew it, Alex was blowing smoke into his mouth and kissing his teeth. </p>
<p>He kicked his arms out as he coughed, “I don’t smoke.” He wiped his mouth with the back of his arm. Alex looked stunned. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>“Don’t apologise baby, you look too pretty.” The man pushed onto his chest, still covered in a cashmere sweater. He held Louis’ wrists between their bodies, the joint on the ashtray besides him, tongue pushing into Louis’ mouth. Before Louis knew it, his sweater was off and his chest was starting to sweat. </p>
<p>“Fuck, you’re wearing panties,” Alex groaned, tugging at the hem of the lace. </p>
<p>Louis gulped, thighs twitching when the older man’s hand pressed against his dick, “You can take them off if you want to.”</p>
<p>“I’d love to.” Alex grinned, ripping the panties off in a flash and Louis knew his cheeks were getting redder by the second. He was nude, and Alex was still in his skinny trousers and all his jewellery. Louis crossed his legs and felt himself tense up when Alex pulled his cock out through his zipper, not even bothering to take his trousers off completely. “I have a set in fifteen, you need prep?”</p>
<p>Louis hadn’t had sex since the Econ professor, but he had become very close to his vibrators. He nodded, biting down on his lip when Alex groaned and started prodding his hole with two fingers. “You don’t have any lube?”</p>
<p>“Shit, it's on the dresser, go fetch it babe.” He patted the side of Louis’ thigh, which was getting colder by the second. Louis felt his chest flush as he got off the couch and walked to the dresser, his small cock stiffening against the coldness of the room and due to his own embarrassment. When he came back with the lube, Alex slapped his ass, kissing his neck ardently as he tore open the packet and poured it onto his fingers and Louis’ hole. Alex pushed Louis down into the couch by his biceps, flexing his fingers around them as he moved his hips in choppy, fast strokes. He was loud, and bit into Louis’ throat and chest, his long hair covering his face for the most part. </p>
<p>Louis whined when the man made an especially deep thrust, jostling Louis with the strength of it. “Fuck, Alex,” he moaned, letting the man tug his head back by his hair, leaving a trail of kisses down his neck. </p>
<p>Alex kissed him while his cock dribbled out come, pooling around his belly button but pulled out too fast for Louis’ liking, making the smaller boy wince and clench his hole around a cold gust of air. He ripped the condom off and started pulling his cock off over Louis’ thighs, grunting loudly as he came over the boy’s hips.</p>
<p>“Look so ravishing with my come all over you, so messy.” Alex smirked, biting Louis’ earlobe which made him squirm, wincing when he felt how sore his ass was, “And you come so pretty too.” He hadn’t touched Louis’ dick the entire time, but Louis didn’t mind. He was already oversensitive, and sighed in content with the praise.</p>
<p>The fluids made a sticky mess on Louis and the couch around him, and Alex suspended himself over the boy for a few moments before kissing him roughly and tucking himself back into his trousers. He let his hand wander around Louis’ hips, playing with the mess he had made on him. Louis hadn’t couldn’t process that he was still naked, wet and covered in another man’s come when Alex’s drummer burst into the room to remind him of their set starting in a few minutes. Louis gasped when he heard the intruder, shutting his legs and placing a hand over his soft dick. He was glad the man’s broad back hid him from the view. Alex chuckled, squeezing Louis’ face and leaving one last kiss on his mouth.</p>
<p>“See you outside?” he said before leaving Louis alone in the dressing room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>All of Louis’ boyfriends prior to Alex had been uptight PhD students and professors, so he really wasn’t prepared for everything Alex came with. Louis found himself unavailable to babysit Oscar most nights Harry asked him to because Alex had a gig or a party that he wanted Louis to come to, and he wasn’t about to say no because they would usually end up in Alex’s car or backstage with his hands down Louis’ panties. Louis enjoyed that, even if everytime they had sex Alex was always in a hurry to get somewhere, and his remarks were crude and his hands were rough and hasty. Louis didn’t mind when Alex would ask him to run his fingers through his greasy hair when he’d smoke after coming all over Louis’ thighs, and he’d never let his mind wander to the time he’d run his fingers through Harry’s hair while they studied together. </p>
<p>Alex wasn’t as generous as the professors or as gentle as others, sometimes he made Louis feel like a groupie, but he was always sweet when he’d drop Louis back home or when he’d kiss Louis mid-sentence. Louis thought Alex was a bit out of touch with reality and didn’t want to face the fact that he was thirty-five and in a band, and he wondered if the way he had sex with Louis, like a twenty something rockstar, made him feel better about himself. Louis indulged him either way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was one of the rare nights both Louis and Harry had no other arrangements and were having dinner at Harry’s flat. They had both been at Oscar’s checkup at the doctors and picked food up on the way, neither in the mood to cook. </p>
<p>“This feels different, we haven’t done this in a while,” Harry sighed, tapping his thighs as Louis plated their food. Oscar was on Louis’ hip, he was teething and constantly gnawing on Louis’ shoulders and collarbones. </p>
<p>“Haven’t had the time,” Louis muttered, bouncing Oscar when he whined and babbled something, handing him a soft carrot to chew on. He sat with the baby on his lap, feeding him bits of the mashed potatoes they got for him.</p>
<p>Harry was fixated on watching Louis with Oscar. He hadn’t seen the sweet exchanges between his son and best friend in too long, and watching Louis talk to Oscar as if the baby understood him and replied back and feed him with so much patience and wipe his mouth with his thumbs because he worried about Oscar having dinner before he did, led to the same unusual warm pooling in Harry’s chest. He was familiar with the urge to squeeze his baby boy in a cuddle because he was the cutest, fattest baby in the world and he was all Harry’s, but he was very unfamiliar with the urge to hold both Louis and his son in his arms and squeeze all that love and softness against his chest.</p>
<p>He had the sudden impulse to protect what was in front of him, Louis in an old jumper from Imperial that Harry was sure once belonged to him, little shorts that showed most of his supple thighs, spread out on the stool he sat on, Oscar happily making a home on them. The baby was fond of nuzzling Louis’ chest, and they’d joke about how Oscar expected Louis to lift his shirt and start feeding him whenever he tried biting Louis’ torso through his clothes. </p>
<p>“When do you get off from work tomorrow?” Harry asked Louis. He was washing the dishes and Louis was in front of the television feeding Oscar his nighttime bottle. </p>
<p>“The usual, four.”</p>
<p>“Can you look after Ossie for a bit? I have this thing.”</p>
<p>“With Tess I assume?” Louis’ voice had bite to it, and Harry noticed a small scowl on his soft face, staring at the blank tv. </p>
<p>“Yeah uh, it’ll only take like a couple of hours. I’ll be back by dinner.” Harry squeezed Louis’ shoulder, and felt his face fall when Louis winced at the touch. </p>
<p>“Just let the babysitter know.” The smaller man nodded at Harry, getting up with a sleeping Oscar in his arms, rubbing his little back like he always did, “I’m gonna put him to bed and then let myself out.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day, Alex was waiting for Louis outside school and they drove to Louis’ flat together. </p>
<p>“I just need to pick Oscar up, then we can go to mine.” Louis let Alex’s hand fall from his, leaning up to press a kiss against his mouth. </p>
<p>He told the sitter to go home and grabbed a sleeping Oscar and a few things he’d need for when the baby woke up before he made his way back to Alex who was on his phone in the hallway. Alex smiled when he saw Louis, peaking in his arms at the baby. </p>
<p>“So you guys like, co-parent him?” Alex asked when Louis brought out coffee for the two of them, Oscar in his carrier besides the sofa. </p>
<p>Louis gave Alex a strange look, “No. Harry’s his dad, it’s just convenient for me to help out with him and I’m better at this than Harry,” he forced a laugh, Alex looked skeptical, “Better at uh, raising a baby.”</p>
<p>“I figured,” Alex smiled, pulling Louis onto his lap and pressing a soft kiss to Louis’ smooth jaw, “How long before he wakes up?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Louis could answer, Alex had pulled his own shirt off and had his big hands tucked under Louis’ sweater, caressing the smooth skin of his chest and hips. Louis kept the noise down because Oscar was asleep just a few feet away and hoped his bed was somewhat made because he didn’t want to do anything in front of the baby, even if he was asleep. But the bell rang when Alex started tugging at Louis’ trousers, pulling him out of his daze as he sprung out of Alex’s lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Harry. He let himself inside, hand lingering on Louis’ arm. “You’re early.” Louis stumbled back when Harry’s gaze fell on a shirtless Alex. </p>
<p>“Harry uh, this is Alex, my boyfriend, he’s in uh, a band.” Louis felt like the words that tumbled out of his mouth made no sense, and he was doing the most to make an awkward situation worse. </p>
<p>“You never told me about him before.” Harry’s tone was rude and Alex frowned as he reached for his shirt.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know I needed to tell you about who I’m seeing now,” Louis scoffed, eyes flicking to Harry when Alex came up behind him, placing a firm hand on his waist. </p>
<p>“You need to tell me about who’s going to be in your pants if it’s in front of my son,” Harry nearly growled, making Louis roll his eyes.</p>
<p>“We weren’t doing anything.”</p>
<p>“Not that it’s any of your business,” Alex added, pulling Louis back into his chest when Harry took a step forward. Oscar took that moment to wake up into a cry, and Louis excused himself out of the testosterone fuelled standoff to soothe the baby. </p>
<p>“Hello little lion, you had a good nap? You could hear daddy being awful and rude hm?” Louis bounced the baby as he brought him to the two men who were still standing looking at him. Oscar was nuzzling Louis’ neck, little hand clutching at his sweater. Harry’s face had relaxed at the sight of his baby, or Louis holding a cranky, sleep soft Oscar, either one. </p>
<p>“I should leave.” Alex held Louis’ face in his big hands and kissed his forehead, making the boy smile. </p>
<p>“Yeah, you should,” Harry muttered under his breath, but Louis caught it and glared at the man. </p>
<p>“I’ll call you?” Louis stood at the door with Oscar on his hip, preening when Alex kissed him again and promised to see him soon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he shut the door behind his boyfriend, he came in to Harry warming up the food Alex had brought. </p>
<p>“What the hell was that?” Louis snapped.</p>
<p>“What?” Harry looked dumbfounded, talking with his mouthful. Louis hated that about him.</p>
<p>“You could’ve been nicer to him Harry. We weren’t doing anything, do you really think I’d do something-” Louis groaned, “something like <em> that </em> in front of Oscar?!” </p>
<p>“He was naked Louis. And you look debauched.” </p>
<p>“He took his shirt off to get comfortable!” Louis was getting agitated by the second, “And I don't look <em> debauched. </em>”</p>
<p>“Yeah you do, I know the look. Your cheeks are pink, your nose is shining. Your hair is all messed up. It’s never messed up unless you’re preoccupied with other activities.” </p>
<p>“You’re unbelievable.”</p>
<p>“Besides, he doesn’t need to get comfortable around my baby.” Harry shrugged, finishing off the last of the fried rice.</p>
<p><em> Your baby Oscar or your baby Louis? </em> Harry should tell the voice in his head to fuck off frankly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>November brought frosted windows and baby steps. </p>
<p>Alex had a tour across the country that he was preparing for, so Louis and he agreed to end things at their last date at Marcel’s. Louis had been distracted enough with Alex that he had not given Tess much thought in the past few weeks, even when she would be at Harry’s house, with her irritating voice baby talking to Oscar or her obnoxiously long legs sprawled across Harry whenever Louis would be over to pick up the baby or have dinner. Louis thought she did everything possible to spite him. He tried to play nonchalant when he saw her in her chef’s coat once and she didn’t bother to acknowledge him either, so he busied himself with eating his lasagna, wondering if she had spat in it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should come see some shows when we’re in London again.” Alex held his hand over the table, his voice loud enough over the mellow music playing around them, “I know Carrie will.” Louis only offered a polite smile at the suggestion. </p>
<p>They talked about Alex’s work and drank enough wine to make Louis’ cheeks flush and voice get higher, his feet toying with the other man’s under the table. When they got up to leave, Alex cupped Louis’ face and pressed a kiss against his mouth, taking him by surprise. They were broken up, but Louis let it pass as a goodbye kiss. They walked home, because Louis wanted to see London shining in Christmas lights and Alex bought him a hot chocolate on the way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they reached Louis’ building, the musician held him by his waist, arms tucked to his sides. </p>
<p>“I had a great time with you Louis,” he spoke with his usual grin all over his face. “You were fun.”</p>
<p><em> Fun </em>, Louis scoffed in his head. For a man who writes love songs, he didn’t have many poetic lines to say to Louis.</p>
<p>“I wish you the best for the tour,” Louis murmured when Alex pulled him closer into his chest and with one swift motion of his arm, was lifting Louis off his toes and kissing him hard enough for their teeth to clink against each other. Louis kicked his feet after a while, breathless and warm. </p>
<p>When Alex set him down, he sighed in content, “I really hope you come see me.” </p>
<p>“I’ll try my best,” Louis smiled. </p>
<p>When he retired to his bed that night, he slept in Harry’s old university hoodie. For warmth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Louis knew he wasn’t being subtle about his jealousy towards Tess, he knew Harry had caught on and after a decade of pining, he didn’t care anymore. He was taking care of Harry’s baby, and he deserved enough respect that Harry wouldn’t snog Tess in front of him and Oscar, knowing how Louis felt about the woman. As if he hadn’t made his distaste clear with the mutual glares and snarls whenever the two would be in the same room. Harry always tried to be neutral, and to calm things down he’d bring Oscar into the conversation but that wasn’t of much help because Louis was getting bolder with his possessiveness over the baby, holding him on his lap protectively and sneering when he’d get up, announcing that he was going to give him a bath or put him to bed. Harry knew what he was doing. Leaving his coats in Harry’s flat, his shoes by the door, coming over for dinner more nights than not, he was invading the space Tess was desperately trying to make her own. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day, Harry came home to Louis curled up on the sofa, Oscar dozing off besides him, nestled between soft pillows. </p>
<p>The small man was in his usual attire, fuzzy pajamas with an icicles print and a t-shirt large enough to fall to his thighs. His hair was damp, like he had just taken a shower and there were sleep marks on his left cheek. Harry smiled when he thought of Louis sleeping cuddled next to Oscar prior to Harry coming home. </p>
<p>“Hey Lou.” Harry kissed the top of Louis' head, breathing into the scent of bergamot and vanilla, something he had gotten used to at Imperial and was falling in love with again ten years later. His sweet smell was everywhere, on Harry’s laundry, lingering on his baby, on his sofa, all over his home. </p>
<p>“I made dinner,” Louis murmured, one hand resting on Oscar’s back. Harry smiled at the sight. The buzzing of his phone in his pocket broke him out of his trance. It was Tess, telling him she would be over soon. </p>
<p>“Are you,” Harry scratched the back of his head awkwardly, “staying for dinner?”</p>
<p>“I cooked, I’m gonna eat it.” Louis gave him a look as if he was dumb for asking the question. “Why? Do you not want me to leave or something?” He said accusingly.</p>
<p>“I never said that.” Harry blurted, “Tess is coming over.”</p>
<p>“And? What do you want me to do about that?” Louis yawned, picking up Oscar when the baby sniffled. He wandered into the kitchen to find something to feed the baby before he got cranky. </p>
<p>“I know you don’t like her,” Harry sighed. “I don’t want another cat fight over me.” </p>
<p>Louis scoffed, “Don’t flatter yourself.” He put Oscar in his highchair and set a bowl of applesauce in front of him. </p>
<p>“Louis.” Harry grabbed the boy’s bicep, a gentle grip around it. They were so small, Harry noticed, his forefinger and thumb meeting around the circumference. </p>
<p>“Harry.”</p>
<p>“Are you trying to scare her away or something?” the man teased.</p>
<p>Louis groaned, pulling his arm from Harry and moving around the kitchen to get out plates and glasses. </p>
<p>“As if it were that easy,” he muttered under his breath, slamming plates on the island louder than he needed to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry had gone to change out of his gym clothes and Oscar was glued to the iPad Louis had given him. They were learning animal sounds, and Oscar would moo at everyone they passed at the grocery store. When the man returned to the kitchen, Louis was heating up the spaghetti he had prepared. Harry sat wordlessly at the island, watching Louis set the table for dinner. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t want to offend you.”</p>
<p>Louis turned to him with a quizzical look on his face. “Offend me? With what?”</p>
<p>“You know, asking you to leave because Tess was coming over,” Harry said sheepishly, toying with Oscar’s foot, making the baby giggle and kick his legs out.</p>
<p>“Do you really want me to leave?” Louis set the food down on the counter. Harry hated the crestfallen look on his face and immediately cursed himself for putting it there. </p>
<p>“No! I just, I don’t know. I don’t want you to leave. I’m just tired of Tess bickering about you and you retaliating,” Harry sighed, holding Louis’ hands in his to assure his friend he wasn’t upset with him. He found himself in this position many times, with both Louis and Tess. It was confusing. </p>
<p>“Maybe I should go.” Louis looked dejected, his narrow shoulders curling in and the big shirt falling off his petite frame. Harry couldn’t help himself when he pulled the boy in, bracketing his knees around Louis’ legs. He swore he could hear a whimper come from Louis.</p>
<p>“Please don’t. You made a lovely dinner, I want you to eat with us.”</p>
<p>“Eating with my best friend and his girlfriend,” Louis scoffed. “What an ideal Friday night.” </p>
<p>“Don’t be like that.” Harry rocked Louis in his hold, making the boy roll his eyes, “Besides, Oscar needs you here.”</p>
<p>“Right. To feed him and clean him while his daddy handles his future mummy in the bedroom hm?” Louis glared. </p>
<p>Harry found his glare cute, the harsh expression looking childlike on Louis’ soft, delicate features. </p>
<p>“She’s not his future mummy,” Harry chuckled. <em> You are. </em>However ridiculous the thought of imagining a future with his best friend was, Harry couldn’t help but fall back into the trance of envisioning a life with Louis raising Oscar alongside him, as a couple and not just a friend helping another out. </p>
<p>Seeing Louis lovingly taking care of Harry’s son was detrimental to his relationship with Tess, because with each passing day he wondered if Louis meant more to him than his childhood best friend. It ignited something in him, when Louis would call Oscar his baby, or instruct Harry how to take care of the infant, like a mother would. Harry thought Louis was perfect, for Oscar and for him. He passed it off as a caveman instinct, any man would feel this way if someone as sweet and nurturing as Louis was raising their son. He liked Tess, he just wasn’t sure if she was the right fit for his family. </p>
<p>Louis took him out of his thoughts when the boy leaned over his lap to kiss Oscar’s head.</p>
<p>“You’re right. My Ossie needs his Loulou, who’s gonna cover your little ears when daddy is making yucky noises across the hall?” Louis cooed, taking the baby out of his highchair and rocking him in his arms. </p>
<p>Harry grinned at the pair, kissing the tops of both their heads to get the door when the bell rang. He could hear Louis loudly whisper to Oscar in the back.</p>
<p>“Your evil stepmother is here little lion, but don’t worry, Loulou will protect you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dinner was going fine. Tess even complimented the spaghetti, and Louis actually smiled at her. He had Oscar sitting besides him, feeding the baby small mushed up pieces of pasta. Harry was always amazed by how much effort Louis put into meals for Oscar, introducing new foods to the boy and preparing baby-proof meals to go along with their dinners and lunches instead of just feeding him bottled baby food. He had even gotten Harry into the habit of giving Oscar mashed avocados when he’d make his own breakfast.</p>
<p>“He’s a big baby don’t you think, for his age?” Tess mused, sipping on the wine she insisted they had. </p>
<p>Louis’ face shot up, stunned at what the woman had just said. “What?”</p>
<p>“I said isn’t he too big for his age? How old is he anyways, one?”</p>
<p>“He’s ten months old and perfectly healthy” Louis corrected the woman, “Is he not to your tastes? Would you like me to put him on a GMO diet?” he scoffed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry looked between the two, Tess looked offended, which was rich as she had just insulted Harry’s baby. At least he thinks she insulted him, he didn’t exactly catch on to what his girlfriend said, but Louis was in grizzly mama bear mode and Harry knew that had to mean something. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My sister has a daughter who's a year old and she’s absolutely tiny. So precious.” </p>
<p>Louis looked disgusted at her words. “He’s a baby. He eats good, sorry we don’t starve our child and enforce body image issues on an infant who hasn’t even had his first birthday yet!” Louis was snarling at this point, voice getting higher and louder. </p>
<p>“You mean Harry’s child right? Because you know you aren’t his father? Or I suppose you’d prefer being his mother,” Tess snickered. Harry’s head snapped towards hers, squeezing her thigh in an attempt to make her stop provoking the other man. </p>
<p>Louis winced at the comment, dropping his fork onto his plate. Oscar was trying to climb out of his seat and Louis’ appetite was gone, so he lifted the baby into his arms and stood up.</p>
<p>“Oscar is none of your business,” Louis piped, “I’d appreciate it if you kept your comments to yourself if you don’t have anything nice to say about him.”</p>
<p>“Louis, Tess, baby please calm down. Relax, let’s continue dinner please,” Harry pleaded, but Louis was already making his way into the kitchen to get Oscar his water and clean up.</p>
<p>“None of my business? I’m your girlfriend Harry, I’m going to be the one raising that baby with you. You can’t let him speak to me that way!” she hissed, pushing her plate away. </p>
<p>“You just body shamed my infant son Tess,” Harry rolled his eyes. “Who even does that? This is all so ridiculous.” </p>
<p>“I didn’t shame him. I want the best for him, for <em> our </em>kid, Harry,” she sniffled, trying to climb onto Harry’s lap. </p>
<p>“He’s not our kid, he’s my son, and he’s Louis’ baby.” Harry didn’t register the words before they came out of his mouth. </p>
<p>“What, did Louis birth him?” Tess sneered, “We’re a couple Harry, aren’t I supposed to raise your son with you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Wasn’t she? </em> Harry tried picturing waking up to Tess rocking Oscar in her arms, wearing Harry’s shirt from the night before. Saccharine sweet touches and voice gentle as a feather, like Louis. He had to stop himself from doing that, his girlfriend was right next to him. She wanted to raise his baby with him, she saw a future with him and he felt like an asshole with another man in his mind instead, and yet he felt like he needed to defend Louis. The man was delicate, Harry knew how sensitive and overprotective he was over Oscar.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“Like Louis said, you don’t need to worry about Oscar. He has Louis, and Louis gives him the care he needs. Our relationship has nothing to do with my baby and it never will. I’m sorry, but Oscar doesn’t need that right now,” Harry stated, his mind finally clear, registering the situation at hand. He could hear the bath running in the nursery and he knew Louis was carrying out Oscar’s nighttime routine. </p>
<p>He knew he sounded cruel, and Tess looked like she was going to storm out. But he was frustrated from work and the mess of a dinner they just had, and while he couldn’t imagine a future with her, he could definitely imagine himself between her legs that night. </p>
<p>So instead of letting the argument get worse, he cupped Tess’ face, and she turned towards him with a scowl on her forehead. He kissed it, using his other hand to caress her thighs through the silky dress she was wearing, “You can worry about me instead baby, you’ve got me.”</p>
<p>The woman calmed down soon enough when she started kissing along Harry’s neck, the wine influencing her actions. Harry held her narrow waist in his hands, sighing as he kissed her back. He took a deep breath when she offered him her neck to return the favour but all he could pick up was the floral scent of a strong, expensive perfume and for a moment, in the back of his head, he wished it was vanilla and bergamot instead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the short outburst Louis had over dinner with Harry and Tess, he tried to distance himself from the woman. Harry had expressed how Louis and Tess’s bickering caused him stress and Louis didn’t want to do anything to ruin the sacred bond they had built over Oscar, so he stuck to his flat, and most days took Oscar there with him. Harry understood, he no longer asked Louis to leave the baby with him and Tess and Louis was grateful for that. If he couldn’t have Harry, he at least had Harry’s baby. </p>
<p>While he cleaned his house, with Oscar in his walker bumping into every piece of baby proofed furniture, Louis tried to reason with himself. Why was Harry with Tess, he made it obvious that he saw no future with her. And if he told Louis Tess was not Oscar’s future mother, then who was she?</p>
<p>For a moment he thought maybe Harry was dragging them both along, Louis to raise his child and look after him, and Tess to mess around with. In a way, Louis felt like he and Tess were on the same boat. Holding onto whatever fragment of the same man that they could reach, and doing everything to not let the other person take that from them. Louis with Oscar and Tess with Harry’s heart. </p>
<p>But did she really have Harry’s heart? Louis knew whom his heart belonged to, but did Harry know anything about his own? Did he know and was he adamant on ignoring his true feelings or was he still figuring himself out after Camille? Louis thought they had something special between them in university and he was proven wrong, but this time around he was sure they had a spark between them. Until Harry and Tess’s relationship only progressed. It was driving Louis insane, knowing the looks and touches Harry gave him could easily be passed off as friendly, but to someone so deep in love, they could be read as intimate and beautiful. </p>
<p>He didn’t know what Harry had in mind when he’d hug Louis to his chest on the sofa at night, or when he’d give him those gentle massages at the end of the day after putting Oscar to bed. Was he being friendly, affectionate Harry from college or was he unknowingly portraying his hidden feelings? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the week after the dinner, Louis’ judgement about his relationship with Harry was clouded by the constant banging from the unit below. He had just put Oscar to bed beside him, nestled between pillows because the baby liked to roll over on his stomach, much like his dad. He felt bile rise to his throat when he’d realise it was Harry and Tess, making his ears turn pink to the tip and hands clam up. </p>
<p>At ten months old, Oscar slept through the night peacefully, but the noises kept Louis from achieving that same peace. He was restless, the irrational part of his brain carried out a scenario where he storms in and drags Tess out of Harry’s flat before joining the man in bed and being the one to evoke those guttural sounds from him.</p>
<p>He would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t think of Harry in that sense. With most if not all of his ex boyfriends, he had dreamt of what it would be like if it were Harry in place of them. Little things about the men reminded him of Harry. His big, calloused hands and his broad, flawless back. Scattering of moles on his otherwise spotless tanned skin, littered with tattoos Louis wanted to trace, and light hair all over his muscular form. Louis thought about his own smooth thighs pressed against Harry’s rougher ones, easily caged in by the man’s large frame, always looming over Louis like a protective shadow. Louis didn’t want to think of another woman lying where he should be. So he covered his ears with a pillow, cuddled Oscar close to his chest, and tried his best to fall into a dreamless sleep. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Louis didn’t know what took over him when he decided to confront Harry, maybe it was the feeling of impending doom swirling in his stomach when he saw Harry with his girlfriend. He had suppressed his feelings for long enough and he knew by now Harry had somewhat of an idea where Louis stood. </p>
<p>They were playing with Oscar, Harry bought pastries from Louis’ favourite bakery, all with some hint of pumpkin or peppermint. The baby was still struggling to walk four feet by himself, but Louis believed he was close. Harry had his arm slung around Louis, who was cheering Oscar on as he braced himself with the coffee table to stand up, before tumbling down on his bottom, giggling as if he thought it was a game. The man’s thumbs pressed down on Louis’ waist everytime he leapt out of his place to steady the small boy on his feet, and Louis could feel the patch of skin warming up with Harry’s touch. </p>
<p>Oscar was ten months old, and the pair were trying to teach him to walk. The baby was very clingy and dependent on Louis, preferring to be carried around on Louis’ hip rather than crawling places and when they’d push him to crawl, he’d roll over onto his tummy and stay there. Louis was more than happy to carry his baby around wherever he needed to go, for however long as he could, but Harry thought by now he should be getting to places himself. <em> Ridiculous, </em> Louis thought. </p>
<p>“How come you’re spending the evening with us?” Louis asked the man. Harry retraced his wandering hands into his own lap.</p>
<p>“Tess and I are taking a break.” </p>
<p>A simple sentence had never made Louis this hopeful and yet confused before. “A break? You guys didn’t seem like you were on a break last week!” He knew his face probably looked too pink and bright to be showing any sort of remorse. </p>
<p>“Huh?” </p>
<p>“The walls are thin.” Louis shrugged, pulling a funny face at Oscar when the baby tapped his knee for attention.</p>
<p>“You were listening in on us?” Harry scoffed, pushing the plate of pastries away from him. </p>
<p>“Oh trust me, I’d rather eat my own arm than listen in on you breaking the bed with Tess,” the smaller man retorted. He resisted the urge to wipe the crumbs from Harry’s chin. </p>
<p>“Why, you’d rather it was you I was breaking the bed with?” the smirk on Harry’s face and his playful tone had Louis choking on fruitcake.</p>
<p>“Harry what the hell,” he hissed. Oscar had given up and was now lying on his front playing with the soft toys Louis had set out.</p>
<p>The man sighed, playfulness wiped off his face, “I was getting it out of my system.” He looked like he had tasted something sour, the tip of his nose twitching. Louis had always noticed and adored that quirk about him. “Tess, I mean. I just didn’t feel like I was in the right headspace to be with her constantly any longer.”</p>
<p>“Oh. I didn’t realise you felt that way.” Louis was a bad liar, but was it really lying if you knew the other person knew your true feelings? </p>
<p>Harry gave him a soft smile, “I just thought to myself about that day and how easy it was for me to say she’d never be Oscar’s mother but at the same time picture him calling you mummy.” </p>
<p><em> Mummy. </em>Louis could feel his stomach pool with warmth. He looked over at Oscar, who was done with his moping and was on his feet attempting to walk again. </p>
<p>“And I thought about why I really was with Tess. Because she was convenient, and available. It didn’t hurt that she was pretty and we did click for a while.” Harry shrugged, “But she isn’t...she isn’t who I need.”</p>
<p><em> Who do you need? </em>Louis could feel Harry’s intense gaze on him, his breath warm and steady on Louis’ shoulder. Harry’s hand now firmly sat on the dip of Louis’ waist, making the boy still in his position.</p>
<p>“She really seemed to be committed to this, um, relationship you know,” Louis murmured, their faces turned towards each other now.</p>
<p>Harry’s pupils were flickering as if he was searching for something in Louis’ eyes, “I don’t know if she was. She wanted me, not the baggage I came with.” The man looked towards his son, “And that <em> baggage </em> is pretty important to me. I need someone who knows my son always comes before everything else,” Harry stated firmly.</p>
<p>Louis wanted to reach out and smooth the frown on the man’s forehead. </p>
<p>“I hope you find someone like that.” Louis didn’t want to sound so weak and pathetic, he wanted to scream at Harry that he had always been right in front of him, but he had to play the part of a supportive best friend and think of Harry’s broken heart, even if his own was in a chokehold. </p>
<p>Harry smiled down at Louis, unexpectedly reaching for his hand. Louis wondered at it, Harry’s long, fingers adorned with knuckle rings holding his smaller nimble ones, a stark contrast between the man’s wider hand and Louis’ smaller, paler one. “I think I already have,” he affirmed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When did they start whispering to each other? When did Harry’s face get so close to his? Louis could feel the warmth Harry emitted, was it his ambiguous confession or just his body heat making Louis shiver? </p>
<p>It would be a picture perfect moment to kiss then, for Harry to confirm that he is really in love with Louis, that he’s seen the light and realised Louis is his soulmate, but Oscar decided to gather all the willpower he had in his little chubby body and take his first five steps to cross the distance between his playpen and the couple. Louis gasped when he saw the gummy grin on the baby’s face, toddling right towards him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ossie!” He could feel himself sniffling, Harry was laughing besides him, clapping for the baby to take the last step into Louis’ lap. “My little lion! Where did that come from?” Louis was bouncing the baby on his socked feet, making the boy shriek with excitement and all the attention he was getting. </p>
<p>Harry already had his camera pulled out, recording a slightly teary Louis pressing wet kisses against Oscar’s face.</p>
<p>“I knew my boy was just waiting for the right moment! You had it practiced the whole time didn’t you Ossie?” Harry chuckled when the baby rolled onto his back as his father tickled his tummy. “And your silly mummy thinks you’re still a little baby who wants to be carried around,” Harry playfully scoffed. </p>
<p>Louis stilled, <em> did Harry realise what he had just said? </em> The man was smiling at him like it was nothing out of the ordinary. </p>
<p>“Go on Ossie, walk over to mummy, show him how hard we’ve worked on this.” Harry helped the baby stand back up. </p>
<p>Louis gave him a playful glare, “<em> We </em>huh? Ossie, tell daddy it was all you and your Loulou.” </p>
<p>Louis’ laugh was bright and tinkling when Oscar took a few steps over to fall into his lap, little face nuzzling into Louis’ stomach. Louis kissed the boy’s head, letting him make home against his torso, chewing onto the material of Louis’ thin t-shirt.</p>
<p>Harry wrapped an arm around Louis’ narrow shoulders, pulling him into his chest, baby on his lap, Louis laid his head on Harry, the muscles providing a firm cushion. Wordlessly, they sat there for the rest of the evening, huddled close together and watching Oscar practice his footing. The boy’s squeals and giggles were the only sound filling the otherwise comfortable silence. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>As a Christmas Eve baby, festivity for the holiday was at Louis’ core. First week of December might be too early for most, but Louis decided it was the perfect time to set up their tree and get out the decorations. He was an early shopper too, taking his time to go through his friends and family's Christmas lists, wrapping presents in themed paper with all sorts of bows and frills made him happy. This year, he had someone special to shop for and he trusted his knowledge of Harry enough to make do without a wishlist. No matter how many times Louis suggested Harry made one, the man was adamant on not doing any such ridiculous things, he wasn’t five anymore. Louis thought Harry was silly, Christmas should bring out anyone’s inner child, maybe it was just him who thought so.</p>
<p>He had bundled Oscar up in layers of warm winter clothing and went shopping for presents. Him and Harry had an unspoken agreement over where they stood as a couple. They were Oscar’s mummy and daddy, and Louis didn’t know beyond that as Harry had still not shared with him the news of his breakup with Tess, if such a thing had even occurred. </p>
<p>Not that it should matter too much to Louis, but it did and he tossed and turned in his bed every night wondering if Tess was over or not. She wasn’t, he could tell because every night since Oscar’s first steps, they had eaten dinner together and watched one of the Christmas movies off Louis’ long list. Still, a man could worry. He didn’t know if he should trust his instinct and shop for Harry as he would have back in university, or as an old friend he had just reconnected with in the beginning of the year. </p>
<p>“What should we get for your daddy, Ossie?” Louis hummed, pushing Oscar’s stroller through the aisles of the department store. “A dress shirt maybe? A cologne, or do you think new boxers are going too far?” </p>
<p>Oscar babbled in response, squeezing the noisy toy in his hands. “Da,” he repeated, bouncing in his seat when the store started playing some pop song. </p>
<p>Louis decided on buying a variety of things, knowing exactly what Harry needed. A thick, cable knit cardigan in the warmest shade of cream, his favourite aftershave from their Imperial days, a pair of blue hand wraps because he had started teaching a boxing class for teenagers, and from Oscar, because Louis thought it would be funny, a football shaped weeblock to limit the number of times Harry got sprayed on the shoulder with baby pee. </p>
<p>They had already picked out their Christmas tree and Louis had given Harry the duty to drive it home. They would set it up in Harry’s flat, only because it was bigger and they were spending Christmas together, neither of them having a long enough break to drive up North to their families. Facetime would have to do. Plus, Oscar was too attached to Louis by the hip to spend a whole weekend away from him and it would be weird if Louis took Oscar and Harry went to his mum’s empty handed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was already planning on making a big deal out of Oscar’s first ever Christmas and Harry and his first Christmas together after years. For the last two years of university, Harry drove up to Doncaster to spend Christmas Eve and more importantly, Louis’ birthday, with the Tomlinsons. Louis had forgotten about his birthday until Harry brought it up after dinner one day, asking him if he wanted to invite friends to his place for drinks. </p>
<p>“Do you think I should? I don’t know,” Louis mumbled, folding the last of Oscar’s laundry. They were watching some football match Harry had put on and Louis had just wrapped all his presents and hid them in his flat until Christmas day. </p>
<p>“Whatever you want baby.” Harry was curling the long strands of silky hair at the nape of Louis’ neck, sending shivers down his spine with his warm touch against Louis’ cool skin. “We could make some eggnog,” the taller man suggested.</p>
<p>Louis made a gagging face at that, “You know I hate eggnog. I’d rather have Rosé or some of that red velvet Baileys, you remember that?” </p>
<p>“I do, I got it for you for Valentine’s,” Harry chuckled at the memory. </p>
<p>During Imperial, Louis and Harry agreed to always get each other something for Valentine’s Day. Mostly it was Louis demanding he gets a present regardless of his relationship status because <em> No girl should go without flowers and chocolate on V-day, Harry! </em>And as Louis’ best friend, it was his duty to spoil him every February fourteenth for four years. </p>
<p>“I’d love some more of that, please.” Louis turned around, setting his chin on the edge of the sofa where Harry was laying. Some more of the Baileys and some more of those Saint Valentines celebrations. “I’ll invite the girls over, you could call some friends too. It is your house you know,” the boy giggled as he stood up with the pile of freshly laundered baby clothes. </p>
<p>Harry watched him leave towards the nursery, guiltily staring at his best friend's supple bottom in his burgundy, velvet joggers. His own body had changed drastically from his early twenties, he was a few inches taller, more than a few pounds muscular, and doubled in width. Gone were the days of skinny, bare arms and hips so narrow his jeans would almost always be slipping down until Louis gifted him a <em> very </em>nice belt for his twenty first birthday. </p>
<p>Louis on the other hand, had somehow got smaller, if that was possible. Rounded hips, little arms, the softest pouch of a tummy that Harry had gotten accustomed to laying his head on when they watched tv together, his shoulders ever so dainty, he was less athletic teen boy and more wine, pasta, and mock neck jumpers that pooled around his smooth, ample thighs. Harry loved every bit of thirtysomething Louis who had comfortably settled into domestic life with Harry and his baby. <em> Their </em>baby. </p>
<p>Harry knew he had to do something about his <em> break </em> with Tess. Hopefully turn it into a break <em> up </em> . He had told Louis that he had early Christmas drinks with some of the guys from the club and thanked the universe for making Louis a homebody who didn’t insist on tagging along. Specially around this of the year, Louis preferred staying holed up at home in his cozy Christmas themed pjs all day long baking cookies, lighting scented candles in every room, and making Oscar watch <em> How the Grinch Stole Christmas </em> four times a week, <em> You have to teach them early, Harry.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sat in the car for fifteen minutes outside of Marcel’s where he was supposed to meet Tess before the woman came out. He spent his time scrolling through his gallery, stopping at and admiring each picture he candidly took of Louis or Oscar or both, sleeping, laughing, cuddling on the sofa or Louis reading him a book, playing with him in his playpen. Harry was in love. He had repeated in his head what he was going to say to Tess too many times and it was no longer making sense, his palms were sweaty and he breathed out in relief when he saw a head of blonde hair tucked under a red cloche leaving the backdoor of the restaurant. He gave his best smile when the woman entered the car, rubbing her hands together to warm up in front of the heaters. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” he leaned in to kiss her cheek, quick and polite. </p>
<p>“It’s fucking freezing outside,” she commented, tucking her hands between her thighs.</p>
<p>Harry couldn’t help but track her movements. She was in a long, tweed coat and a scarf was fashioned around her slender neck. He fought the urge to pull her hair out from under the scarf. </p>
<p>“Do you want to get coffee?” Harry asked as he started pulling out of the alley he had parked in.</p>
<p>“I was thinking we could go down to Lionsheart and get some drinks,” the woman suggested, pulling down the visor to reapply her red lipstick in the mirror. </p>
<p>“Uh, it’s already half nine.”</p>
<p>“Are you in a hurry?”</p>
<p>“Louis and Oscar are alone,” Harry sheepishly replied as they stopped at a red light.</p>
<p>“Oh.” Tess fiddled with her seat belt. The tension in the car could be cut with a butterknife. “We can get drive thru coffee or something then, I don’t mind”</p>
<p>Harry felt bad, knowing he was about to break up with the woman and couldn't even take her out for drinks one last time. “No! It’s, it’s whatever. I’m sure they’ll be okay, I’ll call and let Louis know. Let’s get drinks.” Harry nodded to himself as he drove towards the pub Tess had suggested.</p>
<p>The chef smiled small, “If you insist.”</p>
<p>Tess went inside to get them a table while Harry parked and called Louis. </p>
<p>“Hey H, I just put Ossie to bed, you coming home soon?” Louis’ voice was soft over the speaker, he must be whispering because he was still in the nursery.</p>
<p>“No um, I called to let you know I’ll be a bit late baby” </p>
<p>“Oh. Okay, I’ll lock up then,” Louis murmured. “Do you have the keys? Don’t drink too much, you still have to drive.” </p>
<p>“Yes I do and no I won’t,” Harry chuckled. Louis was always fussing over him and Oscar, it warmed his heart. “See you soon.”</p>
<p>“Bye love, have fun.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry pocketed his phone and took a deep breath before going into the pub. He spotted Tess with two beers in front of her, looking aimlessly at the football match playing on the tv. </p>
<p>They chatted about the past month and their Christmas plans, the atmosphere getting less awkward as they finished their drinks. </p>
<p>“I’m not here to patch up with you,” Tess blurted in the middle of Harry recalling the day one of the key players busted his knee open. </p>
<p>“Oh. Um, what?” Harry was dumbfounded, what was he supposed to say? That neither was he? </p>
<p>“The past month I’ve just revisited our relationship and my plans for the future and realised that they don’t blend in. I like you Harry but you and your kid just aren’t part of the life I envision.” Tess shrugged. </p>
<p>Harry was not going to lie, the words bruised his ego. </p>
<p>“I tried Harry, I really did. I tried to be this sweet, loving, domesticated future wife for you and a maternal figure for Oscar but I don’t see myself settling down at your little flat with your baby and your best friend next door who acts like your baby mama,” the woman cringed. “And I don’t think you’re ready to leave everything for me. I don’t like making compromises in relationships, I’ve worked hard to get where I am and I need a partner who’s more flexible with their goals, they should line up with mine.” </p>
<p>Harry emptied the rest of his beer in one go. “So that’s it?” He scoffed. He had to act like he was wounded at least. </p>
<p>“I also think you have repressed feelings for Louis and that you’re too much of a coward to admit it. You need to man up and quit taking advantage of that man’s devotion to you and your child. He’s in love, can’t you see?” </p>
<p>Harry could see. He was in love too. But “He’s my best friend” was all he could say. </p>
<p>Tess rolled her eyes, “Well he sees you as much more than just your buddy, Harry. It’s obvious to anyone, I don’t think I could ever be what you need, but Louis is exactly that.” </p>
<p>Harry knew that too, Louis was his person. “We’re not even going to try?” He said accusingly, hoping his act was convincing enough. </p>
<p>He didn’t want to look like a twat for not caring about their breakup, so he decided to act like an asshole for caring too much about the breakup, which made Tess sigh in frustration. The man was thick headed and dimwitted, Tess commended Louis for having the patience to deal with him. </p>
<p>“What is there to try for Harry? You obviously want a family, and I want to travel the world and open up restaurants and maybe write a book. You and Oscar just don’t fit into that agenda.”</p>
<p>Her long blonde hair was falling over her face, making it very hard for Harry to concentrate. Maybe he had a thing for blondes, but Louis was a brunette. Maybe Harry was just horny. </p>
<p>“So what’s next?” </p>
<p>“Nothing. You should go home and let Louis fuss over you like the wife he is. I’m opening my own place soon. You should bring him and Oscar.” </p>
<p>“It’s a bit too soon for that,” Harry chuckled, “Good luck on your thing.”</p>
<p>“My thing,” Tess snickered. “Good luck on professing your love for Louis, here’s to hoping he doesn’t get pregnant with another little rascal.” </p>
<p>Harry threw his head back laughing, “Don’t think that’s possible.”</p>
<p>“Oh you never know, Louis seems like he’d defy science to carry your babies.” Tess teased. </p>
<p>Harry felt his butterflies erupt in his stomach, soaked in warm sunshine, pools of honey swirling through. <em> Louis carrying his babies, </em>he could only paint that picture in his mind, and it was beautiful. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Harry got home, he could smell Louis’ favourite pine wood candle in the living room, where the boy was curled up on the sofa, wrapped in a cozy cardigan, nursing a cup of tea between his small hands. He was a picture perfect sight, Harry thought he should be the pin-up for a winter wonderland fantasy. </p>
<p>He stashed his coat and keys on the shoe rack and crept up behind Louis, grabbing the boy’s narrow shoulders in a gentle yet firm grip. Louis turned around, soft smile lighting up his face, cheeks pink and warm from the steamy tea. </p>
<p>“Hi,” he whispered, mindful of the sleeping baby down the hall. </p>
<p>Harry couldn’t help himself, he leaned down to press a kiss to the boy’s forehead. “You stayed up for me?” </p>
<p>“I was just waiting for you to come back so I could leave,” Louis blushed, setting the cup down when Harry pulled him into his side. </p>
<p>“Stay.” The taller man nudged the boy’s soft chest covered in a thick knit. Louis’ eyes got bigger, pools of blue entranced by the idea of sleeping over with his best friend, before he nodded, lips pressed together in a smile. “Are you sleepy? We should talk.” </p>
<p>“Okay.” Louis’ reply was small and meek, overwhelmed by Harry’s big hands holding his waist.</p>
<p>“Is there any of that whiskey left over? I could use some.” </p>
<p>“Weren't you out drinking?” </p>
<p>“Just had a few beers.”</p>
<p>When the man got up to retrieve the old bottle of whiskey, Louis got a whiff of a familiar flowery perfume from his shirt. He sat back against the sofa, thoughts racing in his mind. Was Harry lying to him? He shook himself out of the doubt, Harry wasn’t answerable to him, or anyone. </p>
<p>The man returned, clinking two glasses in one hand, twirling the bottle in the other. Louis admired him for a moment, tweed trousers and a short sleeved t-shirt since he had the body temperature of a furnace. </p>
<p>“Can I?” Harry nodded towards Louis’ lap, making the boy pull the sleeves of his cardigan over his fists and nod. The man laid down on the sofa, holding his drink and slumped his head onto Louis’ thighs. Instinctively, his hands crept into Harry’s short curls, twirling the baby hairs at the nape of his neck. “I wasn’t out with the boys.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Louis quipped, tugging at a loose curl on Harry’s forehead. </p>
<p>“She broke up with me. I went there to break up with her, but she told me how I didn’t fit into her life. Basically called me broke and pathetic.” Harry scoffed and took a sip of his drink, “I should be relieved I didn’t have to be the bad guy honestly. It should be easier, but getting dumped is never easy is it?” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Louis caressed his forehead. “I don’t think you’re pathetic.”</p>
<p>“So you think I’m broke?” Harry frowned playfully, which made Louis giggle and shove him gently. The man got comfortable on Louis’ supple thighs, “She told me she has bigger aspirations that can never include Oscar and I.” </p>
<p>Ignoring the heavy weight of Harry’s head on his thighs, Louis hummed in response, “At least she’s honest. She knows what she wants, isn’t leading you on.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Harry set his glass down and turned to face Louis, ending up eye level with the boy’s stomach. </p>
<p>“For what?”</p>
<p>“For being an arsehole and not realising what I needed was right in front of me all along.” </p>
<p>“What you needed?”</p>
<p>Harry gave Louis a small smile, pressing the softest, quickest peck to his tummy. “Needed and wanted, but certainly didn’t deserve.” </p>
<p>“Don’t say that,” Louis sniffled, running his fingers through the man’s hair again, “You deserve the best.” </p>
<p>“I do? I feel like I’ve been such a shit father to Oscar. He’s completely dependent on you because his dad is never present.”</p>
<p>“That’s not true at all. You know Oscar loves you the most.”</p>
<p>“No he doesn’t, you hung up the stars in that little boy’s eyes.” Harry poked Louis’ stomach, making the man squeak and shift his legs, disturbing Harry’s head from his lap.</p>
<p>“Still, he loves you Harry. You are the most perfect father to him, you really are.” Louis held onto three of the man’s fingers, his small hands completely full of them. </p>
<p>“I’ll take your word for it, you know him better than I do.” Harry sighed, going back to pressing his cheek against the velvety material of Louis’ pajamas. </p>
<p>They stayed there finishing the remainder of the whiskey, and then laid in the same position until Louis’ legs started cramping up and Harry had to fight to keep his eyes open. They slept in the same bed that night, and it didn’t feel foreign, it was as if there had never been a gap of a decade between now and the last time they shared a twin sized bed in Louis’ dormitory. Their bodies were barely touching, save for Harry’s hand that eventually found itself buried in Louis’ silky locks, and Louis’ toes pressing against the man’s calves. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only a few hours later, the warm winter sun peaking over an otherwise dreary London and Oscar’s cry from the room next door woke Louis up. </p>
<p>When Harry walked into the kitchen that morning, Louis was wearing his towelling dressing gown, the lilac material dragging along the floor and falling off his shoulders. He had Oscar on his hip and was blending something bright pink. </p>
<p>The sound of Harry stepping on a squeaky toy made Oscar look around for the source of the noise. </p>
<p>“Da,” the small boy murmured, laying his cheek down on Louis’ shoulder. </p>
<p>Harry felt a gush of warmth trickle down his chest, all the way to his toes, and he found himself smiling as he walked towards the pair.</p>
<p>“Good morning baby.” He didn’t know if he was addressing Louis or Oscar, but both gave him a sunshine smile and received a kiss on their soft foreheads. Louis passed him the baby, ushering him off him to the island.</p>
<p>“Mummy’s making smoothies, the yummy kind,” the man giggled, pouring the pink substance into bowls. He sliced strawberries and bananas, a handful of berries and Oscar’s favourite, chocolate chips, to go on top. “None of that yucky green stuff daddy drinks, that’s stinky isn’t it Ossie?” He scrunched up his nose, the baby mimicking his expression. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Recently, Louis had gotten more comfortable with calling himself Oscar’s mother, yet Harry was still not used to hearing the sweet words, and everytime he did he felt the same feeling he did all those months ago. He wanted to wrap his arms around Louis and Oscar and keep them against his chest for the rest of time. He was in love. </p>
<p>“For my little lion,” Louis slid the smoothie bowl in front of Oscar, letting him dig in with his little hands. “And for daddy.” </p>
<p>He didn’t process the bowl in front of him, the push across the table causing a raspberry to roll off and fall on his lap, because Louis calling himself mummy may make him feel all sorts of mushy emotions, but Louis addressing Harry as <em>daddy  </em>was suddenly having a <em>very </em>different effect on him. Since when did Louis saying daddy out loud render him speechless?</p>
<p>“Daddy’s still sleepy, but we’re up bright and early right Ossie?” Louis’ cooing shook him out of his daze. The man coughed, picking the raspberry off his lap and swallowing it with unintentional, and very unnecessary, eye contact with Louis. “Well, is it better than your protein smoothies and why?”</p>
<p>Harry chuckled, spooning another heap of the strawberry banana goodness into his mouth, “Way better sweetheart.” </p>
<p>Louis blushed at the praise, using his thumb to wipe the pink mess around Oscar’s cheeks. The baby loved making a mess of himself. Harry quietly hated it, but Louis said it helped him with his creative expression, whatever the hell that’s supposed to mean. </p>
<p>By the time they were done with breakfast, Harry’s pants felt unusually tight around his groin. Louis had spent all of breakfast sucking on berries, addressing him as Oscar’s daddy and generally being a minx. Unintentionally, of course. </p>
<p>Harry hadn’t wrapped himself around a smaller, warm body in so long. After sleeping next to sweet-smelling, all supple skin and soft curves having Louis last night, he felt the familiar heat swirling in his stomach, the uncontrollable urge to jump someone’s bones. Preferably someone as delicate and golden as Louis. </p>
<p>“Harry?” Louis was leaning across the table, picking up Harry’s empty bowl, “Should I get you a coffee? You seem sleepy babe.” </p>
<p>“I’m up, I’m up.” Harry shook his head, running a hand through his short hair and pulling at the ends. “Should we go out for lunch today? Oscar would love to play in the snow outside, wouldn’t you baby?” </p>
<p>The nearly one year old grinned at his father, offering him a tiny, sticky fist in response. </p>
<p>“That sounds great. I can bundle him up in the new puffer I got him, it’s absolutely precious Harry!” Louis exclaimed, dumping the breakfast dishes into the sink for later. </p>
<p>The man smiled, leaning back in his chair. That wanton feeling of lust being subsided by contentment, he was happy, relaxed. His baby was giggling beside him, smacking his little fists onto a book and imitating animal sounds, and his boyfriend was in the kitchen gushing about the Christmas plans he had in mind for their family. He had everything he loved safe and sound around him, life couldn’t get better.</p>
<p>The only thought racing at the back of his mind, trying to ruin the perfect moment, was a voice asking him, <em> Boyfriend?! </em>Harry chose to ignore that voice. </p>
<p>That Sunday, after a few hours of <em> Bake Off </em>, and Oscar making up words and trying to walk, Harry took his family for lunch to his favourite pub. They discussed Christmas and Louis’ birthday plans while Louis cut up chips into bite-sized pieces for Oscar, and they shared a pint between them. The boy was glowing, his long hair neatly tucked behind his ears, with his fringe curling down his temples, and the locket he’s worn since his sixteenth birthday sitting pretty against his forest green mock neck. Harry had purposefully matched his dark green trousers to Louis’ outfit, and they looked like the perfect little family in Harry’s head. </p>
<p>Sweet Louis with his tinkling laughter and dainty movements, their happy, healthy little baby boy who politely slammed his high chair to request more chips, and Harry. He felt confident, sure of himself, happy, satisfied when he had Louis by his side with Oscar on his hip. He didn’t felt incomplete or incompetent or lacking in any department like he did with Tess. She was in a different place in her life, her expectations from him made him feel like a loser. But when he was standing behind Louis and his baby with a hand on Louis’ waist waiting for their reservation under Styles, he felt like a king. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the morning of Christmas Eve, Louis woke up alone in the same position he fell asleep in, curled up into a little ball under the weight of his heavy blankets. He could hear Harry’s shuffling in the living room and he didn’t know what to expect. The man did tell him to sleep in late, which goes completely against Louis’ instincts to wake up with Oscar. And today was Christmas Eve, his baby deserves a fun breakfast. God knows what Harry had fed him, peanut butter with bananas probably, Louis had every intention to let his little lion eat all the cake he wanted on mummy’s birthday. </p><p>He slid out of bed, wrapping his fluffy Mrs. Claus dressing gown around himself, hoping Harry was in his coordinating one. Louis knew the man hated it, but a few seconds of his childish pout and a “<em> Oh come on Harry, Ossie’s gonna be in his lil Elf onesie, it’s the most precious thing ever!” </em> And the man had reluctantly agreed to wear the robe and pose for pictures for the family Christmas card Louis had planned. </p><p>Maybe Louis was being too presumptuous and getting ahead of himself, but Harry and he were not getting any younger, he wasn’t an idiot. He knew they both wanted to be together and what better way to solidify their status as a family than to send out Christmas cards to their respective families? He knew Harry was probably getting impatient when he heard Oscar’s whine and Harry’s groan so he hurried out of his room, giggling to himself at the stubborn father and son’s antics. </p><p>The man was rocking the baby on his shoulder, standing next to the mini Christmas tree they had set up earlier. The coffee table was laid out with Louis’ favourite carrot cake and three presents. As promised, the pair were in their matching Christmas Eve outfits and Louis squealed when he saw the little elf cap on Oscar’s head. He made grabby hands towards the baby and Harry chuckled when he handed him over, Oscar instantly reaching for Louis’ face.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy Birthday baby.” Harry kissed Louis’ forehead, wrapping his arm around the boy’s narrow shoulders, bringing him into his chest. Oscar mewled between them. </p><p>“And happy Christmas Eve to my little man,” Louis cooed, kissing Oscar’s nose.</p><p>“And what about your big man?” Harry playfully pouted, setting his hands on Louis’ hips. The boy blushed, hiding his face away into Oscar’s little chest. </p><p>“Thank you, you really didn’t have to do all this.” Louis felt his eyes prick with happy tears when he fully took in the little set up Harry had done for the celebration, noticing the camera on the tripod and Harry’s laptop on the table. </p><p>“It’s your birthday,” Harry pulled out his lighter to light the candles on the cake, “only the most important day of the year,” he teased. </p><p>Louis had Oscar on his lap, fiddling with the white fur trim on his robe when Harry pushed the cake towards him and flipped open his laptop to reveal Louis’ siblings huddled together to fit on the screen.</p><p>“Happy Birthday Lou!” they exclaimed together. The man was beaming, laughing along when Harry and his family on the screen began singing him “Happy Birthday.” The loud, boisterous and excitable Tomlinsons’ choppy audio and the deep, honeylike, soothing sound from Harry beside him made his little body rock with happiness buzzing through it. Oscar had already managed to get cream cheese frosting on his hands and was currently smearing it over his father’s face, and the younger Tomlinsons were desperately trying to get the baby’s attention with their loud cooing and <em> “Ossie! Look here baba!”  </em></p><p>Louis thanked his family and pressed a loud kiss to Harry’s cheek, rolling his eyes at the <em> Oohs </em> and <em> Aahs </em> from the preteen twins. He blew his candles on their countdown, wishing for one thing only: his little family to always remain as happy as they were in that moment.</p><p> </p><p>When every sibling had their chance to wish him a happy birthday and his mother made the couple promise to come over with Oscar soon after the New Years, they ended the call and Harry brought out their hot drinks to have with Louis’ cake for breakfast. Louis settled back against Harry, his defined abs making for a comfortable, sturdy and warm pillow. Oscar was busy tugging at the faux fur on Louis’ robe, suckling on his exposed collarbones as usual. </p><p>“This is so perfect,” Louis smiled up at the man, blushing and squeezing his eyes shut when he got a kiss pressed to his hairline. “Thank you.” </p><p>“You haven’t even opened your presents yet baby,” Harry chuckled, big hands sliding down Louis’ sides to enclose his waist. </p><p>Their faces were close enough for Louis to smell the coffee from Harry’s warm breath against his cheek, and he tried everything in him to not pull the man’s mouth against his own. As an expression of gratitude of course. But he couldn’t, mostly because he didn’t know if they were there yet, and also because there was currently a toddler drooling all over his chest. Louis didn’t like making the first move anyways, so kissing Harry Styles’ luscious mouth could wait. </p><p>Louis tried remembering the last, and only time he kissed Harry. At a Halloween party in their junior year, the time Louis had dressed up as a sexy fairy, which for a Uni student looking to get dicked down, meant a corset bodysuit with a pair of fairy wings for older kids he bought off Amazon. Harry and his housemates had shown up as Stormtroopers and Louis teased them about being geeks even though he felt his heartbeat speed up watching the boys do their silly dances. Something about Harry dressed as a science fictional soldier managed to turn Louis on. And so it wasn’t a surprise to Louis when he ended up on Harry’s lap, legs on both sides of the man’s thighs. With one of the fairy wings twisted into an odd shape and Harry’s helmet thrown off to the side, the man had his hot mouth on Louis’, tongue pressing against the smaller man’s. Louis blamed it on the abundance of Apple Sourz shots and his odd attraction to men looking dumb. There was something so sexy about a man who enjoyed making a fool of himself. </p><p>Although, he wondered if Harry could recall the memory. Louis didn’t until later when his friends told him and he never mentioned a word to Harry. He was scared things would get awkward between them, even though cheek kisses, spooning while cuddling and the occasional slap on Louis’ ass was nothing uncommon for the two boys. Soon enough, Louis forgot about the incident again, not thinking of it again until years later.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma,” Oscar’s little hand gripping onto his neck brought Louis out of his thoughts and looking down at the baby instantly put a smile on his face. “Da!” He then patted his little fist on Harry’s arm, making the couple laugh at the baby’s antics. </p><p>“That’s right Ozzy, mama and daddy,” Harry cooed in encouragement, leaning forward to pretend to eat the baby’s cheek, which resulted in loud squeals and hysterical bouncing on Louis’ knee. “Alright let’s open mummy’s presents now.” </p><p>Harry kissed Louis’ shoulder from where his gown had slipped off of, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake. Louis adjusted the robe, kissing Oscar’s head as he pulled the largest present into his lap, helping the baby tear the wrapping open and letting him play with the big red bow on top. </p><p> </p><p>After opening the first two presents and gushing about the soft cashmere knit sweater that resembled the one from Harry’s wardrobe which Louis loved and stole often, just smaller so Louis guessed Harry got it from the women’s section, knowing Louis’ preference for the feminine cuts around his narrow shoulders and small waist, along with an original Blur vinyl, a guilty pleasure of his that only Harry knew of, Louis moved onto the smallest box. Oscar had slid off his lap and was now tearing the wrapping to shreds on the carpet.</p><p>Louis stared at the small box sitting on his palm. It was flat and rectangular, no wrapping around the navy blue silk of the packaging. He could feel himself sucking in a breath as he looked up at Harry, who nodded at him, encouraging him to open the box. Louis let his head fall against Harry’s shoulder, inhaling his familiar, comforting scent that made him feel safe and protected, leaving the smallest kiss that he hoped Harry would not notice. The older man did, as he tightened his hold around Louis’ waist, his hand resting on the boy’s warm stomach. </p><p>“Go on baby, I know you’re gonna love it,” Harry sucked in his bottom lip, making his dimples pop out. </p><p>Louis was enthralled with how his mature face had aged like fine wine, his thick, filled out beard and his strong jaw, still managed to hold a boyish gleam in his eyes and a playful cockiness in his smirk that reminded Louis of the Harry from Imperial. Louis opened the lid of the box, laying it down next to his thigh. </p><p>The last present was a bracelet. A simple, delicate gold chain with an oval, baby pink stone in the center. It didn’t look too flashy, the chain thin enough to blend into the honey complexion of Louis’ arms. The pink of the stone was soft and feminine, bound to look pretty on Louis’ slender wrist. </p><p>“Lemme put it on for you,” Harry sounded like an excited young boy receiving a new toy. He held Louis’ hand gently, clasping the bracelet around his milky smooth wrists, kissing his wrist bone once the jewellery was on. “Looks just like I thought it would.” </p><p>The stone was a light weight on Louis’ hand, a constant reminder of the man who put it on him. </p><p>“Harry,” Louis gasped, “I love it so much, but isn’t this a lot?” He gulped, holding his arm against his chest. </p><p>“It’s your birthday baby, I wanted to see something pretty adorning those little wrists of yours. They shouldn’t be so bare all the time,” the man smirked, causing the boy’s cheeks to warm up for the umpteenth time that morning. </p><p>“Thank you,” Louis let out the breath he was holding and in a fit of emotions of all sorts coursing through him, he covered the little distance between them and pressed a kiss on Harry’s cheek, as close to his mouth without actually being on it as possible. </p><p>The man might have been shocked by the gesture but he didn’t show it, just holding Louis’ sides under the dressing gown and smiling brightly at the man to tell him it was okay. </p><p>“I- Um, it's really beautiful,” Louis chewed on the side of his cheek, feeling shy and nervous all of a sudden. </p><p>It’s not like it’s the first time he’s had an accidental almost kiss with Harry, but it had been a decade since their last one, so the feeling was new and foreign to him. He wasn’t used to the scruff on the man’s cheeks scratching his lips, but he realised that he loved the sensation. </p><p>“Thank <em> you </em> beautiful boy,” Harry squeezed his little body against his own larger, stronger one, whispering next to his ear. It went unsaid, but Louis knew what Harry was being thankful for. </p><p> </p><p>After cleaning up the mess from breakfast and the shreds of wrapping from the floor, Harry set up the camera on the tripod stand and Louis directed the father and son for their Christmas portraits. This was going to be sent off to their families and stuck into Oscar’s first year scrapbook as his first ever Christmas. They had documented the baby’s growth with a photoshoot on his birthday every month, and Louis was excited for the baby to turn one and for the book to be finished. It was going to be a keepsake Oscar could cherish for the rest of his life. </p><p>They took the pictures in a handful of poses, Louis choosing his favourite ones, where he had wrapped his arm around Harry’s bicep, their hands intertwined, sitting on his thigh, his new bracelet shining on his wrist. Oscar on Harry’s lap and Louis’ head resting against the man’s shoulder. They looked like the family Louis had drawn up in his head when he’d dream of his future, if only better. </p><p> </p><p>Later that day, Louis laid Oscar for a nap on his bed, they had spent the entire morning in his flat cuddled up on the sofa watching <em> Love Actually </em> and finishing the last of the carrot cake. His friends and Lottie were coming for lunch, so Harry had changed into a pair of jeans and a cream long sleeved button up, his short hair tucked under a baker’s boy cap. Louis thought he looked the most handsome, even more so than when he was in his usual black joggers and hoodie. </p><p>Louis’ own green velvet top meant Harry could feel the man’s smooth, bare arms every time he held him. And he held him a lot, each time he passed him, reached around him, or pulled him aside to show him something funny on his WhatsApp group with the team, or just when they sat side by side on the sofa waiting for the party to show up, calloused fingers casually running up and down soft naked biceps, small and lean. He had never been this attracted to glossy, perfectly rounded shoulders, dainty like a swan, and arms speckled with the lightest dusting of silky blonde peach fuzz before. </p><p>Even at Imperial, Harry couldn’t deny Louis was exceptionally good looking. Not handsome or rugged, but he had soft, delicate femininity, he was pretty. Beautiful. And lately, this foreign, unfamiliar feeling had taken over Harry, reduced him to a starving man who would spend his afternoons at home watching his best friend's thighs rub against one another as he walked and his nights dreaming of laying his head on one of those smooth, supple thighs. If the boy turned to look at him once more with that sweet, innocent smile on his pink little mouth or crossed his legs in a way that made his waist look even smaller and hips look even wider, Harry was going to throw him onto his California King and ravish him. </p><p> </p><p>Cassie and her boyfriend arrived a few minutes before Lottie and the rest of Louis’ friends, and the woman had to take one glance at Harry’s hand placed on Louis’ hip to drag her best friend off to the kitchen, leaving their boyfriends to mingle amongst each other.</p><p>“Spill,” she hissed, causing a blush to spread through Louis’ cheeks as he poured them two glasses of wine. </p><p>“I told you, it’s nothing.” </p><p>“That’s not <em> nothing </em>Louis,” she shook the boy by his shoulders, making him giggle as he spilled some of his drink on the counter. </p><p>“Okay, alright. We never discussed anything, it just happened you know?” he gave her a nonchalant shrug, peering out of the kitchen to see the two men engrossed in conversation. </p><p>“What happened,” her words trailed off, pushing Louis to continue to explain.</p><p>“I don’t know, I just think we have the same things in mind. The same plans for the future, it just fits you know? Me and Harry, Harry and I.” The man looked dazed, off in his own thoughts. “There’s also Oscar, and it just makes sense. We’re best friends, he has a kid whom I adore and who desperately needs a mother figure, god knows Harry doesn’t have a single maternal bone in his body.” The two snickered in agreement. “I love Ossie, I just happen to live right next door. We’re closer than ever before, and we’re not getting any younger, Cass. It’s like this unspoken agreement, no one else seems to work out for either of us.” </p><p>“And when I told you this ten years ago, you scoffed at me and told me Harry is straighter than a ruler,” Cassie groaned, crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>Louis laughed to himself thinking of the time when he thought his best friend would never be interested in him. Not because he didn’t think he was worthy of him, because Louis knew he was a fucking catch specially back in Uni, but simply because he didn’t think Harry was into <em> any </em>men. Fortunately, Louis was wrong. </p><p>When Cassie began to pester him about the topic again, the rest of the party joined them. <em> Saved by the bell </em>, Louis sighed to himself as he brought out the drinks. </p><p> </p><p>Between drinks, cupcakes iced with golden frosting, and laughter, the conversation ended up coming back to Louis and Harry. Lottie was snuggled against her older brother’s side, their arms linked as they sipped on the champagne Lottie’s boyfriend had popped open. </p><p>They were discussing how lucky the couple was to end up with flats right next to each other, and Louis explained how Harry had helped him get the place after he decided to move out of Cass’ hair. </p><p>“Me and Lots were thinking of moving into this area too, weren’t we babe?” Tommy, the boyfriend Louis had been eyeing to make sure he passed the benchmark he had set for his younger sisters, spoke up. </p><p>The blonde sat up straight, looking between Harry and Louis. “When are you two moving in together?” </p><p>The question came as both a surprise and a relief to the pair. It was something that had been on their minds for a second, that they had not yet touched on in fear of moving too fast for the other person and Louis thanked and cursed his sister for bringing it up in front of their friends. </p><p>“Whenever your brother is ready,” Harry grinned at the man, “he’s halfway moved in already.” </p><p>Louis blushed when Cassie glared at him, obviously upset at not being told about this promotion. </p><p>“Wouldn’t it be brilliant if I moved into your flat once you guys start living together Lou?” Lottie took a bite of her cupcake, her big blue eyes fluttering up at Louis, reminding him of their childhood when she would beg him to let her put on some of his rollerball lip gloss in Year Five. </p><p>Before Louis could process the idea of officially moving in with Harry and Oscar, the said man spoke up, “It can definitely be arranged. I know the manager of the building actually, I can have a chat with him and hook you two up so you can discuss transferring the lease on to your name.”</p><p>Lottie squealed childishly, squeezing her brother’s arm and cuddling into his shoulder. He smiled and turned to kiss the side of her head. It would be nice to have his baby sister right next door to him, he missed his family terribly and couldn't visit them often because of school. It would be even nicer to have his baby sister next door and the love of his life next to him in bed. He couldn’t believe he was at the position to be discussing moving in with Harry, as a real couple and not just a couple of best friends. It was all a bit too much. </p><p>“I should go check up on Ossie,” Louis peeped, setting his glass on the table and sliding out of Lottie’s grip, leaving the girl pouting. Perhaps she had had one too many glasses of wine. </p><p>When Louis brought the baby out, who was grumpy and quietly crying fat tears on Louis’ shoulder after having woken up alone without his mummy or daddy cuddling him, Lottie and Cass were helping Harry dish out the food they had all pitched in to. </p><p> </p><p>Dinner was a boisterous affair, the girls spending half their time cooing over Oscar and teasing Louis about having his own soon to which Louis snapped at. </p><p>“He is mine.” The statement spread a warm feeling through Harry’s chest who pulled Louis closer to him, the smaller man almost on his lap as they ate and drank some more of the Rosé Lottie had coincidentally bought for her brother. </p><p>“Isn’t he so good with him, Harry?” Lottie shoved at the man’s shoulder playfully, both watching as Louis strolled around the living room leisurely, burping Oscar on his shoulder after the rest of their company had left, save for Lottie and her boyfriend. </p><p>“He’s the best,” Harry agreed, the pride and love he had for Louis and their son evident on his face. </p><p> </p><p>Lottie didn’t leave until just before dinner, they had some Christmas party to attend but didn’t want to miss the opportunity to tease Louis and Harry about how they’d given up the bachelor life to raise a baby together, at which Louis preened and cuddled into Harry’s side with Oscar on his lap. </p><p>Together they fed the baby, played with him until he was drowsy, and then Harry scooped him up to rock him to sleep. Louis took the time to prepare some drinks for them, as a last birthday celebration.</p><p>“Is he down?” Louis whispered, knowing Oscar was in the bassinet in the living room. Harry would carry it to the bedroom later. </p><p>“So easy,” Harry grinned.</p><p>“He’s always like that with you, I think your deep voice lulls him to sleep,” Louis muttered, moving around the small kitchen to pour Harry his drink. He squeaked when he felt the man’s arm snaking around his waist, pulling him into his chest. </p><p>“Can I continue what you started this morning?” </p><p>“What?” Louis raised a brow, placing both his hands on Harry’s chest. The man was solid and warm under the sweater he was wearing. </p><p>“Look up,” Harry kissed Louis’ jaw as he made the gentle order, prompting the boy to look up at the mistletoe they were standing under. </p><p>He blushed at the connotation of Harry’s words. When Harry wrapped both arms tighter around Louis, the boy didn’t falter as he leaned up on his toes to reach Harry’s mouth. </p><p>“Is this okay?” Harry whispered against Louis’ soft open mouth, hands slowly slipping under Louis’ top, thumbs caressing his hips.</p><p>“Please.” Louis bounced on his toes slightly, making the taller man chuckle at his enthusiasm. </p><p>He took it as motivation to fully grab Louis’ waist under his shirt and kiss back harder, sliding his tongue inside the boy’s hot, wet mouth.</p><p>“So sweet baby, taste like icing,” Harry hummed, making Louis giggle when he licked the boy’s teeth. </p><p> </p><p>At some point Harry had carried Louis to the couch, the boy sat with his bum resting on Harry’s thighs, the man’s palms cupping two handfuls of Louis’ supple ass. Louis was pushing Harry’s chest back and biting on his plump lips, whining when Harry rocked his hard cock against the boy’s bum. </p><p>“Been thinking about this for weeks now,” Harry groaned. </p><p>“Me too,” Louis pushed his ass back when Harry slapped it softly, testing the waters. “I’m so ready for it,” Louis gasped. </p><p>“For what baby?” Harry squeezed the boy’s cheek, teasing his crack from over his jeans. </p><p>“You know what.” Louis felt like a blushing virgin bride, even though he was far from it, but after months without having a strong body hovering over him, the last being Alex, he felt like one. </p><p>“Show me,” the taller man said after sucking a pretty pink bruise on Louis’ neck. The boy squeezed his broad shoulders. </p><p>“Give me a minute then.” Louis quipped, forcing himself out of Harry’s warm lap. </p><p>He looked like a King sitting back on Louis’ sofa, his arms crossed behind his head, his thick, strong thighs splayed out, knees spread, chest wide and inviting. Louis licked his lips. </p><p> </p><p>He’s never rushed as much to prepare for sex before, tripping over his own two feet as he pulled his jeans off his ankles and discarded of the plain red cotton panties he was wearing to put on a pair of soft peach lace ones, the shirt being thrown off only for a silky matching babydoll slip to slide over his narrow shoulders, lace itching against his nipples. He had been subconsciously saving the lingerie set for a special night. </p><p>While he loved to dress up for the men he slept with, always making sure he was waxed smooth, moisturised, smelling fresh, and wrapped up in pretty silky knickers because he knew men like Harry liked to have a soft, sweet little body under them, he had never been this nervous about pleasing his partner before. This was his first time with Harry, the first man he was <em> really </em>serious about, who he had been planning a future with in his head for the last year or so, whom he wanted to raise babies and make a home with. He wanted Harry to forget about everything and anything else when his eyes fell on Louis, peaches and cream waiting prettily for him on their bed. </p><p>Leaving men speechless is not a difficult task when one looks like Louis, saccharine sweet and pliant, lying on his side with the gentle curve of his hip outlined. His hands were delicately placed on his hip and the bed beside him, and his feet were small and dainty with his toes painted white. His golden skin had the healthiest glow and his bright blue irises were surrounded by clear white. He was golden like tooth-achingly sweet honey, bright and fresh like dewy peonies, and worthy of a man like Harry falling to his knees when he entered the room and saw the angel waiting for him, mouth salivating and hands itching to wrap around Louis’ thick, smooth thighs. </p><p>As soon as Harry saw the boy, he was crawling on the bed, spreading open his legs, sliding his broad chest on the space between them, greedy paws holding Louis’ torso gently like if he was a baby bird that could slip out of Harry’s grasp. </p><p>The man ran big, warm hands over Louis’ thighs, the hairless, silky skin of his hips under Harry’s cautious fingertips, the rough lace letting Louis’ natural softness shine through. Harry let his lips trail down his sides, over his hip bones, and onto his thighs. He pressed kisses to his pink knees as he pushed them to Louis’ chest, taking his time to press eskimo kisses to his toes, making the boy giggle in the tense moment. Harry could smell him, could smell his sweet, warm scent between his thighs, inviting Harry to dive into him. The lace was dark in the very spot Harry couldn’t wait to get to, welcoming and calling for the man. </p><p> </p><p>“Harry,” Louis breathed, “please.” </p><p>“Please what baby?” The man sweetly teased, pressing the soles of the boy’s feet that he held in his hands. He took a moment to admire how small they were, the beautiful arch like that of a dancer’s. </p><p>“I need you,” Louis softly cried, his nimble fingers twisting the bedsheets between them. His birdlike chest was rising up and falling down with the impatience to get his man between his spread open legs. </p><p>“I know doll, just need to take all of you in before I get to it,” Harry smirked, pressing a kiss to Louis’ underthigh, letting his tongue poke out and feeling the goosebumps that arose from his cold touch. </p><p>Harry had had sex with only two other men before Louis, and each time they were loud, mouthy bottoms who moaned out orders, <em> Go deep, move there, not that! </em>Harry had thought that’s what sex with men was always like, until he had entered Louis’ bedroom twenty minutes ago to see the boy laying on his bed like a cat stretched out under the sun, in his peach babydoll and matching lace panties. His smooth honeyed skin with not a hair on him besides his head, his neatly made brows, and those sultry lashes that cast shadows on his high cheekbones. His moans were plenty and often, but always sweet and soft, like a prayer whispered to Harry, full of love. He was pliant, malleable, letting Harry move him into whichever position and angle he desired and cried when Harry slid into him, all happy tears Harry hoped as the boy grabbed his neck with two small hands and pulled his face down to kiss him feverishly.</p><p>He was oversensitive, overwhelmed and so, so warm and tight Harry didn’t know how he lived and breathed without being inside Louis before now. The boy then locked his feet behind Harry’s broad back, and sobbed into the hand that held his cheek as Harry thrusted slowly and gently, their hips brushing against one another and creating a melody Harry wanted to record and play over and over in his head, should this moment never return to him again. </p><p>However, with the way Louis was biting the sheets and pressing slobbery kisses into Harry’s palm, mewling as he reached for the man’s shoulders to dig his short nails into them at a particularly sharp jab to his prostate, Harry figured he’d be getting plenty more of soft, sweet Louis spread out and taking all of him again. </p><p> </p><p>At some point he had Louis’ wrists in his hands, pressed above the boy’s head. The pink stone on the bracelet glowed under the warm yellow light from the bedside lamp, looking like it was made to sit pretty on Louis’ tender wrists, limp in Harry’s grasp as the boy under him moaned and pushed his hips down on Harry’s cock.</p><p>They didn’t come together because Harry didn’t want to make Louis hold it off, wanting the man to lay back and relax and let things come as they do. Louis’ petite, pink cock was leaking all over his supple thighs when Harry opened him up with his fingers, chests pressed closed and lips locked together. And then again, spurted pitifully and clear over his tummy when Harry was finally inside him. The boy just whined and rocked his hips for the rest of the while, letting out a sigh Harry didn’t know he was holding in when the man came inside his used hole. </p><p>Louis gave in under Harry like an obedient little angel sent to earth wrapped up in a bow meant to submit to every fantasy Harry ever had. He couldn’t be compared to anyone Harry had been with before, instead the man wanted to forget every memory of being in bed with people other than Louis, the only ones he wanted in his mind were of Louis’ thighs glistening with lube and spit and purely <em> Harry, </em>his hole puffy and stretched out, easily taking the entirety of the man’s cock, like he was made for it. Harry believed he was, since Louis fit like a glove around him, barely needing a few fingers inside his pussy before allowing the man to slide into him with ease, yet somehow still being tight and gripping Harry with a force that made the man only more motivated to leave Louis gaping and leaking all over the place. And he certainly was when Harry was finished, making Louis whine and tear up when he pulled out, yet Louis’ fluttery hole refused to go back to its original tightness. Harry would show how smug he felt if the boy under him wasn’t so vulnerable and needy at the moment. </p><p> </p><p>“Shh baby, gonna make me worry with how many tears you’ve shed tonight.” Harry licked up the salty water dribbling down Louis’ warm, pink cheeks.</p><p>The boy sniffled and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck again, his favourite thing to do when Harry was hovering over him it seemed. </p><p>“It’s cus I’m so happy.” Louis’ words were slightly slurred. “Feel so safe,” he sighed, rolling onto his side when Harry was done wiping his thighs and his ass, and covering him with a blanket as he slid onto his front. </p><p>“Did I make you feel that way, doll?” Harry’s throat was tightening up. He really made Louis feel safe and protected by fucking his pussy open? This boy was a dream. </p><p>“Yeah, love you,” Louis babbled on about something else as he drifted off, head laid on Harry’s pecs. </p><p> </p><p>Louis slept like a baby, but all Harry could think about was how they had just made love, and the boy had just told him he loved Harry. Sure, they said it all the time to each other, but never after Louis had offered himself in his most vulnerable state for Harry to take and make his. Harry hoped he could keep Louis pressed against his chest, naked under heavy velvety blankets for the rest of his life. He never wanted to lose the weight of Louis’ head on his chest, didn’t think he could breathe without it. </p><p> </p><p>On Christmas morning, Louis was clingy, sleep soft and sweet. Just as Harry had expected. He was walking with a slight limp, which should have made Harry feel bad but thinking about how he fucked Louis hard enough to change the way he walked and sat stirred something in him. When Louis limped to the bassinet and lifted Oscar out, taking him for his morning feed, it further fueled something in Harry, that this was his boy, fucked out and pliant, tending to his son and looking ever so delectable in his silky dressing gown. Harry wanted Louis barefoot and pregnant, taking care of his babies, and then sliding under him all supple and mellow, gentle and submissive to whatever Harry desired to take from him. </p><p>Louis’ smell was all over the pillows and blankets, which made it hard for Harry to leave the bed, freshen up, go to the kitchen to wish his babies a Merry Christmas, and kiss his new boy on the mouth. He was dying to do that. </p><p>“Merry Christmas daddy,” Louis’ grin was sleepy and his face was still puffy, he was holding Oscar up who was wide awake, munching on a raspberry. </p><p>“Merry Christmas doll,” Harry kissed Louis’ forehead, then slid Oscar into his arms to give him his morning cuddles and kisses. “Can I steal mummy for a bit Ossie?” Harry held the baby up in the air, making Louis giggle at their antics. </p><p>“Ma!” Oscar shrieked. </p><p>“Inside voices baby,” Louis winced, kissing the baby boy’s cheek before putting the kettle on the stove. </p><p>After Harry deposited his son on the floor to crawl on the carpet, he bracketed Louis between his arms and the countertop. </p><p>“Hello,” Louis giggled, leaning up on his toes to press a quick kiss on Harry’s chin. The boy stood right under Harry’s pecs at full height, it was adorable. </p><p>“You are sinful,” Harry groaned, when he realised Louis had nothing on under his silk robe. He slid his hands behind the boy and rested them on his asscheeks that were round and full under Harry’s palms. </p><p>“I’ve done nothing!” Louis gasped, looking to make sure Oscar wasn’t anywhere near them when Harry kissed under his ear, humming as he enjoyed the warmth and Louis’ sweet scent on his slender neck. </p><p>“Do you know how hard it was to watch you walk around with my baby, knowing I could’ve put another one in you last night?”</p><p>“Don’t be silly, that’s not possible,” Louis squeaked, slapping the man’s chest bashfully, “I was only doing my duties.”</p><p>Harry groaned, “Don’t say that."</p><p>“Now what’s wrong with that? I can’t tend to my babies?” Louis teased, petting Harry’s scruffy cheek.</p><p>“It makes me ridiculously turned on when you act like my little wife,” Harry whispered, biting Louis’ earlobe. “Taking my cock all night, caring for my son, making my morning coffee.”</p><p>The boy gasped at his crudeness.</p><p>“How come you still haven’t put a ring on it then?” Louis giggled. </p><p>Harry pulled the boy’s small hands into his own, the bracelet shining on his wrist. </p><p>“I plan to,” he said in all seriousness, making Louis’ cheeks redden up. </p><p>The boy stared at their feet, his smaller ones in fluffy, white slippers and Harry’s in his long black socks. </p><p>“Don’t say things like that,” his voice was sweet and soft, quiet and unsure. Harry didn’t like the tone. </p><p>“Why baby? It’s true, gonna make you mine.” The taller man held his chin with two fingers, kissing him like a starved animal.</p><p>“You already did,” Louis blushed, stepping on Harry’s toes to kiss his cheek and slide out of his grasp. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Later in the day, they ate their Christmas lunch of the roast chicken Harry prepared, albeit a little grumpily because he would’ve preferred beef but sacrificed it for his boy who refused to go near red meat, and the homemade mash Louis made from a family recipe that left both dad and son with spots of sour cream on their chins, in varying quantities, making Louis giggle fondly as he wiped away the mess. Harry playfully slammed his fork on the table, chanting out an order for <em> More meat, wife! </em>In his best caveman voice, making the baby copy his actions and erupt into a fit of chuckles when he realised slamming his little hands against the table of his highchair made the peas scatter around.</p><p>After lunch, Louis baked cookies and let Oscar play around with small bowls of icing as he prepared a beautiful batch of Christmas favours for their friends and neighbours. He preened under Harry’s attention when the man complimented his craftwork, telling him he would pay to eat them, but luckily the little baker was all his and fed him his delicious goods whenever Harry craved them, with a teasing squeeze to Louis’ ass that added a sly connotation to his otherwise seemingly innocent words. </p><p>They spent the day in the living room, unwrapping their Christmas presents, the weeblock making Harry honk with laughter, and the soft lilac dressing gown making Louis kiss Harry all over his big face for remembering the small mention Louis had made about needing a new one months ago. Now it was Harry’s time to preen, feeling accomplished at making his sweet boy so happy with something as small as a piece of toweling cloth. </p><p>While Oscar played with his array of new toys and bath time books, Louis and Harry spooned on the sofa and watched Christmas movies, or listened to Louis’ Christmas playlist which had Harry scooping both his boys up in his arms to twirl them around and make them laugh with his silly moves. In the evening, they settled down with hot chocolate and some of the cookies Oscar had ‘decorated’. Harry made exaggerated munching noises to make the baby squeal, clapping his hands and pushing more biscuits into his daddy’s hands, wanting to see the show again. </p><p> </p><p>When the bell rang, Louis offered to go check the door, assuming it was a neighbour coming to greet them or exchange presents. It was a mailman.</p><p>A huge bouquet of red roses hid the short man’s face, a white envelope sticking out at the top. Louis pulled out the envelope and read the name printed on it, Alex Turner. The mailman thrusted the bouquet into Louis’ arms, leaving in a hurry after he had Louis sign off the delivery. </p><p> </p><p>“Who is it baby?” Harry’s deep voice carried over Mariah Carey’s soft crooning, making Louis shut the door loudly to keep more of the cold air from entering their warm home. </p><p>“Just mail,” Louis squeaked, carrying the flowers and the letter inside the living room where Harry was sitting on the carpet, his back against the foot of the sofa and Oscar between his splayed out legs. The man raised a brow at the flowers. </p><p>“I don’t remember buying you those,” he quipped with a slight playful tone.</p><p>Louis smiled softly, “They’re from Alex.”</p><p>“The knobhead?”</p><p>“Harry,” Louis chided, sitting down on his heels after setting the flowers on the coffee table. Harry and Oscar both stared at the roses like they had personally offended the pair, stealing all of their favourite person’s attention. </p><p>“Ma!” Oscar whined, crawling over to Louis, pulling on his pajama bottoms to get Louis to pick him up. <em> That’s my boy, remind mummy who he belongs to, </em> Harry thought to himself as he watched Louis put away the letter to focus on the baby, Oscar was always his top priority. </p><p>After the baby was settled on Louis’ lap, the boy opened the envelope. It was a pair of tickets and a card, wishing him a happy birthday, saying he would love to see Louis at the show, and hear from him as soon as he was in London for his Christmas and New Year’s break. </p><p>The boy felt an odd fluttering in his stomach, but not at the prospect of seeing Alex or hearing from him, but instead the butterflies were due to the hard stares he could feel on him from both father and baby. He was sure if he listened hard enough he could hear quiet growling from the pair which made him want to laugh. </p><p>This was his family, his man, their baby, in their home. He belonged here, with them, in Harry’s arms and with Oscar on his lap gnawing on his collarbone, both begging for his attention and soft scratches to their scalps which never failed to make the pair fall asleep in minutes. They were so alike, Harry and Oscar, and Louis was glad Oscar took more after his father, a replica in looks and personality too. He felt complete, like he didn’t need anyone else but the two beside him. The flowers didn’t matter, because Oscar looked like he was going to chew them up, and Harry looked like he was about to pounce on Louis, fling the tickets into the fireplace and distract the boy with his mouth. He would very much like the last part. </p><p>Louis slid the envelope in the bowl he kept his bills and letters in on the coffee table, then stood up and rubbed his hands against the fleece of his pajamas. Before Harry could ask what was in the envelope, he turned towards his boys with an adoring smile, “What should we have for dinner?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> February  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The new year brought beautiful changes to Louis’ life. He was mostly moved into Harry’s flat, Lottie was in the process of leasing Louis’ old place with her boyfriend, and Oscar was growing fast and healthy. He was nearly one and it was a week away from his birthday. As expected, Louis was over the moon about his baby lion turning the big one and was all over the place planning the party, much to Harry’s dismay because every morning Louis would wake up dreaming about something else going wrong and then they’d have to change the plans all over again. But he’d do anything to please his boy, even if it meant handing over his debit card to Louis, irrespective of his chaotic shopping habits. </p><p>“I was thinking, blue balloons are a little over done don’t you think? A green and orange theme is cuter,” Louis mumbled to himself out loud, tapping his pen against his hollowed cheek. </p><p>Harry gulped. Louis was sitting on the island with one leg tucked under his thigh, a tiny pair of velvet shorts cutting around the supple flesh, legs bare thanks to the cranked up heat Louis had going on the entire day. He was wearing some sort of hoodie that cinched around his slim waist, and Harry didn’t understand why Louis felt the need to wear all this cropped stuff. Harry’s wardrobe had plenty of oversized clothing to offer Louis that would drown the boy in cozy material that smelt just like Harry, exactly how the man wanted him. But right now, the cinching around his waist, the smooth skin of his collarbones peeking out from under the collar, and the soft folds of his belly had Harry salivating. </p><p>Their sex life had been good, <em> great, </em>Harry’s stamina was phenomenal and Louis was always up for it, sweet and compliant and needy, showing the right amount of enthusiasm and greediness alongside his natural demureness that had Harry hard as rock with a single look. Like in that very moment. </p><p>He’d never been shy when asking for sex, instead he was rather straightforward about what he wanted, where and when and how. He was glad Louis kept up with him, Tess would complain about how often he’d go into a rut because he wasn’t fucking her daily or sometimes twice a day. With Louis, Harry hadn’t faced that issue yet. Sex with Louis was unlike anything else, Louis was not comparable to any man or woman, he was an angel with the sex drive of a playboy bunny. Harry could not get enough. </p><p>The timer on the washing machine went off and Louis groaned as he pushed his notepad away and got up to make his way to the laundry room. Harry followed close by. With a nearly one year old baby around the house, Harry could only get his hands on Louis during his mid-day chores when Oscar was off for a nap or playing in his pen away from mummy and daddy and everything they got up to in the most inconvenient places. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you hungry? Why are you following me? Don’t you have work to get to,” Louis snapped when Harry stepped on his foot when the boy stopped midway, “There’s still leftovers from lunch in the warming oven.” </p><p>Harry appreciated how Louis took care of him dutifully, leaving no room for complaints, not as if Harry would ever dare to complain about anything regarding his perfect boy, but sometimes Louis confused him and Oscar and would scold Harry like an annoyed mother. He got it, he was stepping on Louis’ toes quite literally while he was on a break from the team and had no work to do besides follow Louis around the house and try to help him whenever the boy seemed tired or annoyed. But there was a limit, Harry needed to assert his dominance, show Louis who was boss around here. </p><p>He figured cupping the boy’s ass in his big palms when Louis sat down on his knees and bent over to reach into the dryer and get out the fresh laundry would be effective. </p><p>Louis squeaked, snapping his head around. Harry smirked in response, “Hey.” </p><p>“Hi.” The boy was turning pink, and Harry felt the slightest push of Louis’ ass back into his hands. He gave him a light spank. </p><p>“How long before Ossie comes looking for you?”</p><p>Louis turned his body around, facing the man.</p><p>“Like ten minutes,” he gasped when Harry stood up in front of him, thick bulge obscenely visible through Harry’s grey jogging bottoms. Louis could feel the heat through the cloth on his face. “More than enough for me,” he cheekily added, licking his lips when Harry pushed down the waistband of his joggers, letting Louis wrap his small hands on the sides of Harry’s hairy thighs. </p><p>The boy spent a moment with his cheek resting against Harry’s thigh, his hot and heavy cock right next to his face, breathing into the heady, musky scent of Harry’s crotch and salivating when the man’s pubes grazed his chin. </p><p>The sweetest moan left Louis’ pretty, wet mouth when Harry grasped a handful of his hair and pulled his face away, directing it towards the man’s cock. </p><p>“Get to it, baby,” he ordered, bringing Louis’ head forward with the grasp on his hair, letting the boy get a taste of his precum with kitten licks before pushing him down on his cock. </p><p>Sliding into Louis’ wet, hot mouth was an experience Harry didn’t think he would ever get used to. The thin pair of soft, rose petal lips stretched wide to wrap around his girth, spit and precum pooling in the corners of Louis’ mouth. From his view at the top, the boy’s face was shaped like a heart, with cheeks full of cock, and Harry’s balls resting against his chin. It was so, so dirty and yet Louis’ sweet noises and vibrations against Harry’s foreskin were something out of a fairytale.</p><p>Louis always looked so pleased to be on his knees, revelling in Harry’s hand in his hair, pulling and tugging and forcing him down on the man’s groin, encouraging him with obscene words and holding him down on his cock until he struggled to breathe. Tears spilled out of his eyes and rolled down his pink cheeks, mixing with the mess of fluids already dribbling down his chin. Harry didn’t think anyone enjoyed sucking cock as much as his boy did. </p><p>As Louis promised, it didn’t take long for Harry to spill into his boyfriend’s little mouth with a groan as he bit into his own fist. Hot and salty come gushed down Louis’ throat, and the boy swallowed with a smile in his eyes, keeping his mouth around Harry until the man pulled out himself, his toned body shaking every few seconds from the buzz. </p><p>“I love you,” Harry blurted, his mind fuzzy from coming so hard. The only thoughts he could process were of how perfect his little Louis was. Always eager to please. </p><p>Louis rose from his kneeling position, the laundry basket on his hip as he wiped his used, sore mouth with the back of his dainty hand, the bracelet shining prettily on it. </p><p> </p><p>“After that, you better,” Louis muttered, rolling his eyes as he left the room.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic was based on Prompt 70: <em>Louis and Harry are childhood best friends. Harry adopted a baby when he turned 32. Three years had passed, now Harry had a toddler. One morning, after Louis had stayed the night, he prepared breakfast. Harry had poured the cereal for everyone, but forgot to do it for himself, so Louis took the milk while saying, “there’s some milk for you too, daddy”. Louis was used to calling him that around Harry’s child, but for some reason he started to blush and stutter. Harry smirked and kept his mouth shut while sending Louis amused glances. After that, Harry couldn’t stop teasing Louis about it, until the sexual tension kept growing. Friends to lovers please!<em></em></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em><br/><em>(Followed loosely, I'm sorry! I hope you still love it as much as I do)</em><br/></em></p>
<p>you can go like/rt/rb the fic posts if u liked it :)<br/><a href="https://bottomlouisficfest.tumblr.com/post/640045796592697344/give-so-much-not-enough-author-skinsuk">tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/BLFicFest/status/1348721342036795395?s=20">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>